A place in this world
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: What happens if back in 13X01 Jo did leave without telling anybody? After a tragic event in her life Jo returns to Grey Sloan more then 10 years later in an attempted to rebuild her life and find happiness once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A place in this world

 **Plot:** What happened if back in 13X01 Jo did leave without telling anybody? After a tragic event in her life Jo returns to Grey Sloan more then 10 years later in an attempted to rebuild her life and find happiness once again.

Hi everybody! This is a Jo Fanfiction, it is based heavily around her and her life. So while there will be other characters involved, don't expect the story to delve to deeply into their lives. However, with that being said if you feel like a certain character in a storyline needs more attention then I'm giving it, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Everything important that you need to know should be explained in the story, but if something is confusing you, or if you have any questions, please leave a review with them or DM me. :) This story was very different for me to write. The story is told from the authors POV, however there is narration and thoughts in the story done by Jo. They kind of indicate how she feels and state her logic around a certain choice or life event ect. Hopefully you'll understand once you start reading.

I hope you all enjoy this story, please leave a review and don't forget to follow or favourite. Sending you all much love and sunshine!

 **Notes:**

Bold Italics will indicate Jo's thoughts and feelings ECT. .

Plain italics will indicate flashbacks

 **Chapter one- July 4th 2028**

 **Chapter one plot:** Jo returns to the town that she left behind ten years ago.

"Come on Lily, mummy's tied and you need to go to sleep," 37 year old Josephine Maidenway tells her 4 month old baby daughter Lily. Jo was struggling to get the youngest of her four children to sleep and had been trying for the past hour with no success. She was exhausted and just wanted her daughter to sleep so she could try and get some sleep too, and she didn't want to wake up her other sleeping children. She had now resorted to rocking her daughter in her arms, it was something she wouldn't normally do because she didn't want her daughter to depend on being rocked to fall asleep, but in Jo's mind, desperate times called for desperate measures. And she was pretty certain that she had pissed off everybody in the motel she was staying at.

That afternoon Jo had touched down in Seattle, more then ten years after she'd left her complicated and screwed up life behind. For Jo the move back was a rather scary, however necessary thing after the passing of her husband a little over 6 months ago.

The past years had gone so quickly for Jo and so much had happened. Richard had tried to stop her from leaving, however failed. So on the night that Alex had beat up DeLuca she ran. At first she had no direction, she had no idea where to go and she had nobody to go too. So she headed to a motel and after a few short hours of Internet research had decided to head to the small town of Middleton, New Hampshire.

It was in the following year that Jo met her future husband, David Maidenway. David was a lieutenant in the US Navy. The following November they welcomed soon to be 9 year old Zara Kate into the world. Jo was kept busy with motherhood and her Paediatric and Neonatal fellowship however near of its 3 year duration she found herself pregnant once again, this time with twins. It was a few months later they found out that one of the twins didn't make it and had died in the womb. The following July they welcomed Eloise Paige into the world and decided to become a stay at home mother. Eloise had been born with turners syndrome. The doctors also suspected that the 2nd twin had it, considering that all most all pregnancies involving turners syndrome end in miscarriage. However despite a multitude of medical setbacks Eloise was a happy child. Jo was constantly exhausted and sleep deprived and she longed to have some time to herself, however she knew she loved being a mother and she knew that despite all the hard times, she wouldn't change a single thing. Together with David by her side she knew that they could handle everything.

It was that August when something out of the blue occurred. Jo had found herself served with divorce Papers from her first husband, John. She didn't know how he tracked her down to send the papers, however she was very glad that he had. She signed the papers and was officially divorced.

November came around and David proposed. Jo had said yes and the following October she was married. Josephine Alice Wilson had become Josephine Alice Maidenway. Three years later in May Jo gave birth to the couples third Child, another daughter called Ruby Jade.

In August the following year Jo found herself pregnant for a fourth time, however was met with Tragedy in January, when at 7 months pregnant David died from a routine boarding exercise gone wrong in the Navy. Two months later in March she welcomed Lily Claire into the world.

Desperately needing an escape and a new start Jo found her self packing up her life and returning to Seattle four months later.

Now Josephine Maidenway found herself in a local motel, waiting for night to turn to day so she could go to the hospital and see everybody that she left behind all those years ago. She of course new that she could go to the hospital now, after all it never closed. However she thought it would be weird to show up again for the first time ten years in the middle of the night, and she knew it would be an impossible task to take her four very tired, and mostly sleeping children with her. She knew that showing her face there again would be strange, and everybody would sure to show a lot of different emotions. After running into Jo distressed in the residents lounge that evening, Steph new Jo was leaving. And after failing to stop her from leaving, Richard knew too.

Jo and Steph talked when they could, but due to Steph's busy schedule as a Neurosurgeon, that wasn't very often.

There was a knock on the motel room door and so Jo walked to the door while rocking Lily to sleep. She was still crying, but not nearly as loud as she had been. She opens the door to see an old man standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asks while frantically trying to calm Lily down. The stress was evident in her voice.

"Your baby has been constantly crying for the past hour. You need to get her to stop, I have to get up really early for work tomorrow and I can't sleep," he says annoyed.

"What do you think I'm doing? Sitting on my backside? I am trying okay," she says frustrated.

 _ **He doesn't understand. He doesn't know what you've been through in the past few months. If he knew he'd understand that you're doing the best that you can.**_

"Are you sure? Because that baby is deafening. I need to sleep," he says.

"I am trying my best, okay! I have four children and she is the only one still awake! I'm doing a damn great job. And She's only four months old for crying out loud! So, if you don't like it then find another room!" Jo snaps before slightly slamming the door.

A moment later she began to hear another cry, coming from where all of the girls were sleeping. It sounded like Ruby. "Crap, crap, crap!" Jo sighs stressfully.

 _ **What the hell am I doing? Am I even doing this right? Did I make the right choice. Was the right choice to move my family to another state while I'm still a grieving widow? I don't know if I can do this. I can't even get my youngest child to sleep. What the hell am I doing?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To the guest who reviewed on the 18th of February: I'm sorry that you feel so disappointed with the direction of this story. If you read the description carefully it says that she comes back 'more then 10 years later'. That means that if she had of come back with Alex's child that, according to my timeline, she'd be almost 11 years old. You have to remember that it was over a year after she left that she met David. She didn't at all move on easily from Alex and if you keep reading you'll see that. I don't know if you read the first chapter properly, but it stated that all of her children were unplanned and accidents. That means that she wasn't planning her first pregnancy, it kind of just happened. So in some ways she was forced to move on a lot quickly then she was probably planning to. And her other three children were unplanned as well.**

 **You will find out what happened to Alex in this chapter, so please keep reading. Then maybe you'll understand the story a little bit more. It's really a story that you have to read more then the first chapter to understand what's going on and why it is.**

 **None the less, thank you for taking the time to review my story and I hope that you continue to do so.**

 **Thank you for the follows and favourites and Thank you to the other reviews. They mean the world to me so thank you all so, so much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you can.**

 **Sending you all much love and happiness!**

 **Chapter two- July 5th 2028**

 **Chapter two plot-** Jo works up the courage to visit the hospital.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I said no hitting Eloise! If you hit Zara She's going to hit you back!" Jo says sternly as she pulls up her car outside of Grey Sloan Memorial.

"But Mummmmm!" Five year old Eloise whines.

"Hey! What did I say? If you choose to hit, she's going to hit back. You made a bad choice," Jo replies sternly.

 _ **Please kids, no fighting. Not today, I can't deal with it today. Today is a hard enough day as it is, I don't need your fighting to make it any harder.**_

Jo breaths in and out deeply before getting out of the car and opening up the back of her car to get out her pram. She pulls out Lily's baby capsule and attaches it to her pram. Next Jo grabs out soon to be two year old Ruby and puts her in the bottom part of the pram. Ruby had a habit of getting excited at new places and running away, so even though Jo knew that Ruby could walk, she didn't want to risk her running away in the hospital. It could be a very dangerous place to be.

Zara then unbuckles herself from her seat while Jo gets out Eloise. Once everybody was out of the car Jo instructed them to hold onto the side of the pram and then started walking towards the main entrance of the hospital.

 _ **Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit. It still looks the same. The sign is the same, the building looks the same, even the plants look the same. It's almost as if no time at all has passed in this place. I bet even the inside of the hospital looks the same.**_

"Mummy, where are we?" Zara asks as they make their way to the main entrance of the hospital.

 _ **Yep, exactly as I thought. This place still looks the same, even on the inside. Nothing as changed. Where should I go? I need to see Steph. Should I just walk through the hospital and look for her? No. I'd risk everybody seeing me. Reception. I'll head over to reception and get them to page Her down here. That's the safer option.**_

"We're at Mummy's old work. I used to work at this hospital a very long time ago," she replies smiling.

"I remember you used to take me here all the time as a baby," Zara states.

"Oh, did I?" Jo replies stunned. She was amazed at what came out of her child's mouth sometimes.

"Yeah," Zara replies.

"I think the hospital you remember is Middleton Memorial hospital, because you weren't born yet when mummy worked here," Jo replies.

"No, it was this one. I remember the big sign," Zara replies seriously.

"Okay then," Jo laughs.

"How can I help you?" The woman at reception asks.

"I need you to page Dr Stephanie Edwards," Jo says.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asks.

"No, but I need you to page her. I'd do it myself but I don't work here anymore. Although, if I still worked here I wouldn't need you to page her because I wouldn't be in this situation," she rambles.

"I can't page her without an appointment. If you'd like I can make you one," the woman replies.

"Just Page her and tell her that Dr Josephine Maidenway is here to see her. Trust me, if she's not in an emergency she'll be down here real quick," Jo says.

"I'm sorry. But it's protocol. I just can't page her for you," the receptionist says.

"Oh please, this hospital doesn't give a crap about the proper protocol. They never did when I worked here. Now just page her, please," Jo replies sternly.

The receptionist pages Steph hesitantly and Jo walks over with her children and sits down in the waiting area.

 **Scene break-Scene break**

"Eloise! If you don't have anything nice to say to your sister, then please don't say anything at all!" Jo scolds.

"Zara stole my toy!" Eloise replies.

"I know, and I made her give it back. You have it back now. Mummy spoke to her so there was no need to use dirty toilet words. That's not okay," Jo replies.

"Haha!" Zara says to Eloise as she pokes out her tongue.

"Jo?" Steph asks as she walks over in the middle of the argument.

"Zara! Not okay! What did Mummy just say!? If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all! What is it with you girls and your constant fighting today? I've had enough!" Jo scolds before looking up at Steph.

 _ **Its Steph, crap. She just watched me loose it at my children, way to win mother of the year. Maybe if I fake smile she won't see how stressed I've been. Yeah, that'll work...**_

"Oh my gosh, Steph!" Jo says emotionally as she gets up and hugs her friend. "It has been far too long since I've seen you," Jo replies.

"I know. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to the funeral. I wish that I could of," Steph says as she continues to hug Jo.

"I know you would have been there if you could. But you couldn't exactly cancel a life saving brain surgery," Jo replies. The pair break free of the hug and Steph turns her attention to Jo's children who were all still playing.

"Hey munchkins," Steph smiles.

The kids look up and they see Steph, "Aunty Stephie!" The exclaims happily and they all get up and rush over to Steph and give her a hug.

 _ **I watch as they all tell Steph a million different things. It was nice to have them see Steph again. It had been about 8 months since they last saw her and they all adored and loved her so much.**_

"Aw, this must be baby Lily," Steph says excitedly as she sees Lily asleep in her baby capsule. "She is so adorable," Steph says as she looks at the baby.

"Thank you," Jo smiles.

"Why did you come back here? Are you just visiting or?" Steph asks.

 _ **Great. Here come the questions. I knew that they were coming and I expected them. But I wasn't ready for them yet and that was such a basic question. There will be so many more questions from everybody else. How am I going to answer everybody else's questions if I can't even answer this one.**_

"I need a new start. After David died I just felt I was drowning. I could hardly breathe. It all felt so heavy, there's only so much somebody can carry before they fall, you know? I started to rebuild my life back in New Hampshire but I couldn't rebuild my life in the shadow of the life that David and I built together. I needed to build it somewhere else. But now as a widow with four children I'll need to re enter the workforce. And there would be no way I could be a working single mother of four young children without any support. So that's why I'm moving back here. So while I'm still hurting, I am going to do my best to pick up the pieces of what's left of my life and make a life for my children and I here in Seattle. I just hope that Bailey will give me a job," Jo explains.

"Well I'm glad that you're back," Steph smiles.

"Now you need to fill me in on the past 8 months of your life and you also need to fill me in on everything that's happened here. Including Alex. I know he got out what? 6 months ago?" Jo asks.

"Karev got out of prison a little over 6 months ago. He's back here working as an attending Paeds surgeon. Two months ago the new head of the Paediatrics department quit because Alex was re hired. They've got Arizona being the temp head but with being the head of Foetal surgery she's got to much on her plate. They're looking to hire a new head and you're qualified. You should apply," Steph says.

 _ **God, what would Alex say if I showed up being his new boss. He'd hate it, but it's a career opportunity I don't know I could refuse. I'd make more then enough money to support my four children and I have to think of them and not how Alex would react. My children are and will always be my number one.**_

"I don't think Alex would like it. But I'd be able to give my children the life that they deserve. With David being in the Navy I was lucky enough that I didn't have to work. I was so lucky to have that option to be a stay at home mother. I think it benefited my children so much. But now I have to re enter the workforce and I think that this is the perfect job to enable to give my children everything that David was able to give them. I'm going to apply, but I think I need to see Alex first," Jo says.

"I would head to HR first and apply for the job. Bailey is pretty quick at interviewing people. You might be able to get an interview before word gets around that you're back," Steph replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites. It means so much to me. Sending you all much love and happiness and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan to update again real soon. :)**

 **Chapter three- July 5th 2028**

 **Chapter three plot-** Jo gets interviewed for the head department Job, but when the interview doesn't quite go as she suspects, will she get it?

Jo stands outside the Chiefs office, pacing up and down in front of the door waiting the two more minutes until her interview. She breaths in and out deeply to try and calm her nerves.

 **Oh God, I am so stupid. So, so, so stupid. I don't know why I'm even having this interview. I don't know what on earth is possessing me to even have the interview. Why the hell would Bailey hire a recently widowed woman with 4 children to be the head of a department? My husband has just died and I'm an emotional wreck, and that's describing it nicely.**

"Dr Maidenway, the Chief is just on her way up from surgery. You are welcome to come and wait inside of her office," a young blonde woman says as she emerges from Bailey's office.

"Thank you," Jo replies. She swallows heavily before entering Dr Bailey's office. Jo slowly walks over to Bailey's desk and sits down.

 **She's going to come in here expecting to see somebody different. And when she doesn't she's going to have a million questions for me. I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I'll just go. That's what I'll do, I'll just get up and I'll just walk out. I'll tell this young woman that I don't feel very well. It was a stupid idea anyway.**

Jo stands up in the chair, however sits back down quickly when she hears the door open.

"Ah, Dr Josephine Maidenway. Welcome, I am so sorry for keeping you. But I'm sure you know how surgery can take unexpected turns," Bailey says as she enters the room while looking down at Jo's application.

"I do," Jo replies quietly.

"Now, your application says that you're returning to the workforce after being a stay at home mother for about 6 years," Bailey says as she walks over to her seat.

"That's correct," Jo says as she looks up at Bailey.

"Dr Wilson!" Bailey replies shocked as she sees Jo's face.

 **Crap, this is going to get real awkward real quickly now that the bomb has dropped.**

"I know you must have a lot of questions. And I want to answer all of them, I do. It's just I don't know if I can," Jo spits out quickly.

"I have a sea of questions flooding my mind right now," Bailey replies in shock. "But let's just start with the fact that you just left, you just left Dr Wilson," Bailey replies.

"It's Dr Maidenway," Jo carefully corrects her. "But I um, I handed in my letter of resignation. I admit it was a little abrupt I'm sure, especially given that it was effective immediately. And for that I apologise," Jo replies.

That didn't sound to scripted did it? No, no, it was fine. Bailey knows I'm not a scripted person.

"Why did you leave Jo?" Bailey asks her.

"The Karev and DeLuca situation was all my fault. It was better if I walked away from it. It was safer for them. So I did, I walked away," Jo replies.

"How was it your fault?" Bailey asks confused.

"I caused it. The fight was over me. So to save everybody a whole lot of drama I did what I what I always have done and I walked away. It was better that way," Jo says sternly.

"Well you don't have to explain yourself to me Jo. You followed protocols and you resigned the correct way. I admit I was shocked and disappointed to loose such a great surgeon, but you didn't just leave the program without informing me," Bailey replies.

 **Okay, wow. That's not what I expected. It's good though, I'll happily take it.**

"However I do need to ask you some personal questions about your home life. Just to get a sense of weather you can handle this job. It can be very stressful and can have very long hours. You need to have a support network," Bailey explains.

 **Okay, I expected that one. I knew some personal questions about this stuff would be needed. But those questions are pretty much what's going to guarantee that I don't get this job.**

"Now, your application shows that you completed your residency and fellowships in Paediatrics and Neonatal surgery at Middleton Memorial hospital. It says that you graduated top of your class, which I can't say that I'm surprised. It says here that you worked as a Paeds fellow for two years and then as a Paeds attending and neonatal fellow for one year before working as an attending in both areas for an additional six months before taking maternity leave. It was at that point you choose to be a stay at home mother. By reading your references it seems like they couldn't speak more highly of your ability and given your history here you are an exceptional candidate," Bailey replies.

"Thank you," Jo replies.

"Can you give me a sense of your home life? What made you move back down here?" Bailey asks.

"Okay, well, to be honest with you, my answers aren't exactly going to help me get this job. But, I moved back down to Seattle... Um, my husband was in the Navy And 7 months ago he died. So now I'm a grieving widow and mother of four, one of which has turners syndrome. And I'm trying to rebuild my life and my children's life. That's my life now," Jo replies honestly.

 **Should I of said that? I mean I was honest, but now she's never going to give me the job.**

"Jo, I am so so sorry, and I appreciate your honesty," Bailey replies.

 **She appreciates my honesty. That's something... I guess...**

"And why do you want this job?" Bailey asks.

"I was very fortunate that my husband earned a very good living that enabled me to stay at home with our children while still being able to live a comfortable life. I want to continue to provide a comfortable life for our children. They don't need anymore change in their life. And if I can provide for my children while helping to fix other people's children and make their life better too then the hard hours and stress are worth it. Because children, weather their your own children, or other people's children are worth it to me. They are experiencing their most venerable moments in their lives when they come to see us and to be able to make them smile and the world a little bit brighter for them is just a dream," Jo replies honestly.

"Jo, you are an exceptional surgeon and you sound like you've been through a lot and are still going through a lot. So that's why I want to give you a probationary period of 1 month. After that month is up we will sit down and re-evaluate how you've handled the job and if you think you can continue to do so. If the decision is made that you can't then you will still have a job here, just as a neonatal and paediatrics surgical attending," Bailey says.

"That's fair," Jo replies.

"There are some other conditions too. You are to have mandatory therapy for the loss of your husband, to help you understand and deal with your grief. Your working week is to not extend 50 hours and ideally I'd like you to come below this number every week. If you ever feel stressed or feel like you need help you are to come to me, I will help you," Bailey replies.

 **What she was asking was fair. I have been through a lot and the therapy could help me, however I wasn't too impressed with the idea.**

"Yes, thank you very much Dr Bailey. I won't let you down I promise," Jo replies.

"I'm sure you won't. You start on Monday," Bailey replies. "And don't worry. I'll let you see Karev first before I tell him that you have the job," she adds.

"How did you know I hadn't seen him?" Jo replies shocked.

"You haven't mentioned him. And if you'd seen him I would of heard about it," Bailey replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- July 5th 2018**

 **Happy Friday everybody! And happy Grey's day! So in honour of Grey's day I thought I'd treat you to an update.** **Thank you for again for following, favouriting and reviewing. It means so much to me. Enjoy this chapter! Sending you much love and happiness!**

 **Chapter four plot-** Jo and Alex come face to face with each other for the first time in over ten years.

"Thank you so much for looking after my kids," Jo says as she heads over to Steph, who was with Jo's children in the reception area.

"It's not a problem. Now, did you get the job?" Steph asks as Jo grabs Lily off her and cradles her on her chest. Jo gives Lily a thousand kisses.

"Oh, I could just eat you up, oh yes I could, yes I could," Jo says in a babyish tone to Lily as she's continues to eat her daughter up with kisses.

"Jo, did you get the job?" Steph asks again.

"I got the job!" Jo says happily.

"Oh that's wonderful," Steph smiles.

"Now I need to talk to Alex. But I don't want to scour the whole hospital in an attempt to find him," Jo replies.

 **I don't want everybody to know that I'm here just yet. In time they'd find out, but right now wasn't the time. I just wanted to talk to Alex and then I needed to head to a real estate agent to buy a house.**

"That's okay. I can page him to a consult room for you," Steph replies.

 **Scene break-scene break**

"Look Steph, I really don't know why you are paging me, but I literally have no time today. I have a bunch of back to back surgeries. I told you that earlier," Alex says annoyed as he bursts Into the room that Steph had paged him to.

 **I'm guessing that he hasn't seen me yet. I am standing in the middle of the room holding a four month old baby and he hasn't seen me yet. Say something, just say something small. Something that'll grab his attention.**

"Do you have time for me?" Jo asks anxiously. She watches Alex as he turns to face her and his jaw drops open. He face makes a thousand different expressions before he begins to say anything.

 **I've never seen a man change his facial expressions so often. I didn't even realise that some of those facial expressions existed. His face goes from shocked to angry to confused and then to a bunch of un- describable expressions.**

"Jo?" He questions raising his right eyebrow.

"Hi Alex," she smiles while gently bouncing Lily up and down on her chest.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He asks raising his voice.

"Shh! Could you please not yell? My kids are in the room!" Jo says sternly as she points over to her children, who were busy playing with some toys.

Alex looks behind Jo and sees all the children "Are they all yours?" He asks pointing to the children.

"No, I stole them from the playground," Jo says sarcastically. "Of course they're mine," Jo adds.

"How old is the eldest?" Alex asks.

 **Why would he want to know how old my eldest child was. He doesn't think that she's his does he? No, he wouldn't think that. She doesn't look old enough to possibly be his, does she? Crap, now I'm not sure how old my eldest child looks. Well it doesn't really matter how old Zara looks because she isn't his child anyway.**

"Zara is almost nine," Jo replies calmly.

"Why did you run?" Alex asks sternly. "That night you just left. I had no idea you even left. You didn't tell me anything Jo," Alex adds sternly.

"Alex. We... we were broken up and you almost pummelled a man to death. I didn't have to tell you anything. I was under no obligation to tell you anything. I wasn't yours, I didn't belong to you so I didn't have to tell you anything," Jo replies.

"You just left though Jo. I didn't know anything," Alex repeats, slightly raising his voice.

"When you nearly beat a man to death you don't get to know anything Alex. And that reminded me of so much BS in my past and everything that I worked so hard to leave behind," Jo repeats sternly.

"You ran away from everything Jo," Alex says sternly.

"Yes, you know what, I ran. I'm sorry, I didn't exactly have Anybody to raise me to know how to handle these situations. So yes, I did the only thing I knew how to and I walked away from the situation and I moved to Middleton, New Hampshire. It was safer for everybody and you know what, it was safer for me," Jo replies.

"Safer for you? What the hell are you talking about Jo?" Alex asks shocked.

 **Crap, you said to much. Now you have to tell him about the husband that nearly killed you. You just can't leave it there. I was getting around to telling him, I just probably I wasn't going to get there today.**

"Okay. Let's go back. When you asked me to marry you I said no. The reason why I couldn't marry you was because I was married to a guy who almost beat me to death and Jo Wilson isn't my real name. If I stayed I would of had to of taken the stand. And when you take the stand you have to tell the truth and then everything I say is public record. He could of found me and he could of killed me. And I didn't want that to happen. And the fact that you nearly beat a man to death when I've nearly been beaten to death didn't exactly make me want to stick around," Jo says sternly.

"You were married?" He asks shocked.

"That's what I said," Jo replies.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He demands.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd want to kill him. That you'd try something horrible and end up hurt or in jail," Jo replies. "And I know that you ended up in jail and I'm sorry that you did. But to be honest, I didn't think you'd care what happened to me," Jo says honestly.

"Of course I'd care Jo. We had some of the best years of my life together. I don't regret the years we had to get her, but I do regret how it ended," Alex replies

"I'm sorry," she says.

"I'm sorry too," Alex replies.

 **Wow, okay. So that went much better then I thought. He didn't blow up as much as I thought he would. Jail's changed him. That's got to be a good sign, right?**

"So, what's your life like now? You said you moved to New Hampshire, are you just visiting here?" Alex asks confused. "You've got four children, your life is a lot different to what it was like when you left," he adds.

"No, I'm um, I'm moving back. When I moved away I completed my residency and the following year I met a new guy, David, a lieutenant in the United States Navy. The following year when I was in my 2nd year of a Paeds fellowship I accidentally got pregnant. Quick side note, all of our children were unplanned. November that year Zara Kate Maidenway was born. Once I finished my Paeds fellowship I then begun a one year Neonatal fellowship. It was tough with David away so much but we managed. And then when Zara was about two and a half we had Eloise Paige. She was supposed to be a twin but we'd lost the other baby early on in the pregnancy. She is now 6 years old. Eloise was born with turners syndrome and that included problems that required heart surgery so I decided to take some time off work and be a stay at home mum. With two children it was so much easier with David being away so much," Jo begins.

"Then in August is when things got very interesting. I was served with divorce papers. I don't know how he found me, but I signed them and I was free. I felt like a new woman, like a weight was lifted off my shoulder," Jo says. "The following year in October we got married. A few years later in May Ruby Jade was born. Life was even more heroic and chaotic then I ever thought it could be but I loved staying at home with the kids. And then last August I found out I was pregnant... Yet again," Jo says.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asks.

"Sure," Jo replies.

"Did you know when I got out of Jail?" He asks.

"Yes, I knew when you got out," Jo replies.

"What the hell?! Why did it take you so long to come and see me? Why did it take you seven and a half months?" Alex asks sternly.

"I was going to come and visit you. I was going to come and explain everything, I was," Jo pleads.

"Then why did it take you so freaking long to see me?" He interjects.

"Because I was seven months pregnant Alex. I couldn't exactly fly to you. And then I had Lily four months ago and things have been... Things have been different," Jo says trying to to cry at the thought of her husband dying.

 **That's it Jo, struggle not to cry in front of him. I'm sure that's exactly what he wanted to see. Pull it together girl, pull yourself together.**

"I... I have to go now," Jo replies drying her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **five** **\- July 10th 2028**

 **Thank you for all your support! Here is the next chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Sending you all much love and happiness!**

 **Chapter six plot-** It's Jo's first day back at the hospital and with an interesting consult her day isn't what she expected it to be.

 _ **Be strong Jo, this is just like another normal day. It's been nearly a week since you showed up at the hospital and by now everybody knows that you're back. There will probably be many questions. Heck, it's your first day back in ten years, they'll be shitloads of questions, but just try and dodge them. Focus on your work and not your personal life, it'll be easy. Heck, who am I trying to fool. It's not going to be easy, it's going to be freaking hard. The entirety of Grey Sloan memorial was obsessed with everybody's personal life when you worked there and I doubt it's changed now. You have your work cut out for you. Just steer clear of the dead husband, you don't need pity. Yes, you are still emotionally distressed over it but you don't want pity. Pity will make everything worse.**_

Jo smiles as she changes into her Navy blue scrubs and new lab coat in the attending's bathroom. She always knew what this place looked like, but it felt different now that she was an attending. She looks down at the embroidery on her lab coat, 'Dr Josephine Maidenway, Head of Paediatric Surgery. Neonatal Surgeon. M.D F.A.C.S' it was the same as her new ID badge.

 _ **Wow, I'd never thought I'd see this on my name badge 'head of.' And I never thought if see myself in Navy scrubs, the scrubs at Middleton memorial in the Paeds department were pink. I feel like I'm dreaming. Crap, I need to pump some Milk. That's going to be too hard in my scrubs. What are my options. 1. I could wear that red maternity singlet. It's not extremely stylish but it's damn easy to pump in, in fact, it's designed for it. Or 2. I could wear the blue blouse. But if I wear that and I leak you'd see it straight away. And it's not very easy to pump it. But damn, it's so stylish. Damn it, red singlet it is.**_

Jo changes back out of her scrubs and puts the Red maternity singlet on with a black skirt before putting her lab coat back on. While Jo wanted to look as stylish and sophisticated as she could, she couldn't ignore how easy the singlet was to pump in. And paired with the black skirt she looked semi sophisticated.

Jo places her phone in her pocket and then walks out of the Attending's lounge and up to level 4 where her office was. It was time for Jo to pump some Milk for Lily so Jo attaches the pump and begins to express some milk. She sits back in her chair and admires the view before hearing a knock on the door. Jo snaps out of her daze and looks at the door.

"Dr Robbins, come in," Jo smiles as she sees her old friend.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't interrupted anything have I?" Arizona asks referring to the Breast pump that was attached to her.

"No, no," Jo replies.

"I heard that you were the new department head, but I just had to come over and check it out for myself. Congratulations Jo," Arizona smiles.

"Thank you," Jo smiles.

"You are going to do a wonderful job, I just know it. If you need any advice, you know where to find me," Arizona smiles before beginning to leave the room.

"Arizona," Jo smiles.

"Yes," she replies.

Jo unhooks the pump and fixes her top up before she gets up from her seat and walks around to Arizona and gives her a hug, "it's great seeing you again. And I'm sorry that I just left," Jo says.

"It's great seeing you again too Jo. I've missed having you here," Arizona smiles before leaving the room.

 _ **That was easy, almost to good to be true. She had no questions, nothing what so ever. This is the first time she's seen me in ten years and there was not a single question. Although, she's not the one I expected to have all the questions**_

Jo hears her phone ring and promptly answers it, "Dr Maidenway speaking," Jo smiles.

"Dr Maidenway, your consult is here," the voice says.

"Okay, great, send them up thanks," Jo smiles.

 **Scene break- scene break**

"And you're uncomfortable with the way your breasts make you look. You're afraid that they're out of portion for your body size and would like surgery to make them bigger?" Jo asks the 17 year old girl.

 _ **Wow, okay, this is not what I expected. This is not how I thought my first day back would go. Imagine being 17 years old and that unhappy with your body that you need to have plastic surgery to fix it. At 17 years old for crying out loud? It's one thing for a 35 year old, but for a 17 year old that's still growing? I can't fathom what's going through her head right now.**_

"That's correct," the girl replies.

"Jessica, is your Mother aware that you're here?" Jo asks concerned.

"No, she'd only try and talk me out of it," the girl replies.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm with your mother on this one then. Jessica, you don't need anything done, you are 17 years old. Your body is still growing. There is plenty of time to think about that in the future. You don't need to have it done now," Jo replies.

"Hm," the girl scoff, "I should of known that you'd try and talk me out of it too. You're a beautiful young surgeon, you have everything going for you. Your assets are huge," Jessica says in disbelief.

"Oh, I can um, I have a four month old baby. I can assure you that my breasts are 99% milk right now and don't normally look this way," Jo laughs.

"And now you're laughing. This is a serious matter. I'd like to see a plastic surgeon," the girl requests seriously.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Thanks for Seeing her Jackson," Jo smiles as the pair walk in the hallway together.

"Look, it wasn't a problem. You don't have to worry though, she's 17 and underage. Without parent consent I can't do this procedure," Jackson replies.

"Thank you," Jo replies. "I tried to talk her out of it but she refused to even consider what I was saying," Jo says.

"Ethically I don't think I would preform that procedure on a minor even if she had parent consent. Breast enlargements shouldn't be don't until one has stopped growing," Jackson adds.

"Well I'm just glad that she can't have the procedure done. It sounds like her mother won't let her get it done. And rightfully so. If my 17 year daughter came to me and asked for a breast enlargement I'd tell her no and that she was beautiful just the way she is," Jo replies.

"How have you been?" Jackson asks.

 _ **He doesn't need to know that your husband died, just don't tell him that part. It's not lying, you're just choosing not to tell him unless he asks. And the likelihood of him asking if your husband is dead is almost impossible.**_

"I've been good," Jo lies. "Busy, very busy with four kids. How about you?" Jo asks curiously.

"April and I have been great, we've been married for 8 years now. Harriet is ten now which is just insane and Phoebe is five. We are really good," Jackson replies.

"I'm pleased to hear that, I really am," Jo replies smiling.

"How long have you been married for?" Jackson asks.

"I've been Dr Maidenway for 5 years now, which is just insane," Jo replies.

 **Okay, I do feel slightly guilty about not telling him. But he doesn't need to know.**

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Freaking hell Alex, why are you only telling me now!" Meredith says frustrated as she and Alex sit in the lunchroom together.

"Jo kind of left abruptly. It didn't sound like she'd finished telling the story. But it's been a while now so I guess she's not ready to tell anymore," Alex replies. "Besides, you knew she was back," he adds

"I knew that she is now married with kids. I didn't know everything else Alex. It's crazy! It's like she was living a double life the entire time she was here," Meredith says.

"I know it's super crazy freaking insane. And I'm pissed at her for keeping everything a secret. I mean, I deserved to know that she was married and I deserved to know that Jo Wilson isn't her real name. But This is a chance to start over…. To just be friends again. And I want to be Jo's friend Mer," Alex replies.

"She was married the entire time you guys dated she never told you. I'd be more then just mad," Meredith says.

"I guess the reasons shy she hid it from me we're all there and they were of good intention. I just… I just want to move past it. We're finally in a good place together and I want it to stay that way. I'm ready to be just friends," Alex says.

"And how do you feel about her marrying somebody else?" She asks.

"I don't know. I was in jail. She had a right to move on with her life or whatever but it stings just a little," he replies.

"Alex, I don't even know how you're not going crazy right Now," Meredith says.

"It's complicated. We're friends and that's all that matters now. I can't change what happened so let's just move past it," he says.

 **That night**

"Hey Steph, I didn't expect to see you here tonight," Jo says as she answers her door.

"Well Joshua came home early tonight. We put Coby and Hannah to bed and he told me to go out. And when your husband tells you to go out, you go out. So I came here," Steph smiles.

"Come in," Jo says.

"What are you doing?" Steph asks as they make their way to the living room.

"The kids are all finally asleep so I finally get to catch up on the bachelor," Jo smiles. "But I need to ask you a favour," Jo asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Steph asks.

"You can't tell anybody that my husband is dead," she requests.

"You're going to lie to them?" Steph asks unsure.

"No, no. I'm not lying to them. I'm just not going to tell them until somebody asks," Jo replies.

"What? Because people are totally going to ask you if husband is dead," Steph replies sarcastically.

"Thank you. I thought somebody would," She replies.

"They're going tot find out eventually," Steph states.

"Yes, but eventually doesn't have to be right now. I just want to be happy, can't I pretend to be happy for a little bit longer," Jo pleads.

"As long as you know what you're doing," Steph warns.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- July 15th 2028**

 **I had a few guest reviews for this chapter so I'm going to try and address them now because sadly I can't PM you a reply.**

 **To to the first guest: oh, I'm sorry you feel that way. But it's okay. You're entitled to an opinion.**

 **To the 2nd guest: thank you so much. Turners syndrome needs more attention and I'm happy to be talking about it in my story.**

 **To the 3rd guest review: your review is alarmly similar to my first guest review, and given that guest reviews take a while to show up on the story there's no way you could of coppied what they said without knowing what it was that was said,** **I'm pretty sure you're the same person, lol.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favourites! Please enjoy this chapter! Sending you all much love and happiness.**

 **Chapter six plot-** Jo attends a therapy session while continuing to keep her tragic secret to herself.

"Jo, you've had three appointments and you haven't said a word. Is there something on your mind?" Dr Milton asks.

Jo continues to sit on the couch and continues to stare at the therapist.

"You know you still have to pay for these appointments even though you haven't said anything. You've had three appointments and this is your 4th. I'm not cheep, and these appointments cost $200 each. So so far I've made $800 without you saying a word," she explains.

"I really don't know why I'm here," Jo says un-corporately as she sits on the lounge in the therapists room.

"Your husband is dead," she replies.

 _ **Great, she's a therapist that rubs it in. I thought they were supposed to make you feel better, not worse.**_

"Oh, gee, thanks. Rub it in why don't you. You probably have a husband and children at home who have a father. How do you know how I feel? How can you possibly explain what I'm feeling to me when you haven't felt what I'm going through?" Jo asks unimpressed.

"I do have a husband and I have three children at home who do have a father. So you're right, I don't know what you are feeling. But that's why you're here. You're here to talk and I'm here to listen so I can understand what you're going through," she explains.

 _ **I don't think I like her...**_

"Great, so I'm paying you $200 just to listen to me. You know my friend Steph could do this. Best of all, it wouldn't cost me anything," Jo says.

"Jo, being hostile and mad at me isn't going to change the situation that you're in. You're in it weather you like it or not. Now it's time to accept it," Dr Milton replies calmly.

"I'm fine," Jo says adamantly, "I don't need you to go all shrinky on me," She adds. "You know what. I don't even know why I'm here!" She replies frustratedly.

"Your husband is dead," Dr Milton replies.

 _ **Yep**_ _ **, I definitely don't like her...**_

"Again with the jealousy thing. You don't need to remind me every thirty seconds that he's dead. I know that!" Jo replies.

"Jo, I gave the answer to the question you asked me. It just happened to be the same question you asked me two minutes ago," she replies calmly. "I know that you're not happy to be here because Dr Bailey is making these sessions mandatory. You'd probably be much open and receptive about coming here if you decided to come here yourself. But I am here to help you," she says calmly.

"Look Dr Milton, please stop yelling at me, I am fine! I don't know why everybody thinks I'm not fine. I am doing just fine. I really am fine. So please, just stop pestering me about it," Jo says franticly as she gets up from the couch. As she gets up off the couch she flings her arms out and knocks over a white vase onto the floor and the vase breaks. She and Dr Milton look down at the now broken vase. "Okay, so maybe I'm not fine," Jo replies reluctantly as she gives a small smiles and sits back down on the lounge.

 _ **Crap, I've broken the vase while having what I'm sure she thought was a mental breakdown. I'm not okay...**_

"Jo I'm going to start with a basic question, just to ease you into it. How do you feel?" She asks.

Jo looks at Dr Milton for a while and Dr Milton gives a persistent look back, "damn it, I hate you," Jo says giving in. You wanna know how I feel? Alright then, here goes," Jo says breathing in and out deeply. "I am pissed and so bloody angry that he is gone. He doesn't get to leave me with four children to raise all by myself. It's hard and I don't want to do it by myself any more and I don't think I shouldn't have to do it by myself. And frankly I'm pissed at myself. I supported him being in the Navy even though I knew it was a dangerous career. What if I made the wrong choice? He could be alive right now. I could have a husband and my children could have a father!" Jo vents, "how's that for easing into it?" Jo asks.

"Okay, that's good. So you're pissed that he died, you have a right to feel that way. And you are pissed at yourself. Tell me more about why that is?" Dr Milton asks.

"What if my children blame me for his death because I didn't stop him from continuing a dangerous career. I knew that he could die doing it but yet I choose to let him keep doing it anyway. And now that the time I knew would come eventually is here, I'm not ready," Jo cries.

"Your husband died doing an honourable thing, he died protecting our country to make it a better place. Your children can't blame you for that. He was a very honourable man," Dr Milton replies

"I'm a doctor, I'm a surgeon, I was at the hospital in the waiting room while my husband was dying. What if I could of saved him?" Jo asks.

"What was the extent of your husbands injuries?" Dr million asks.

"He was badly hurt. There were multiple gunshot wounds, one to his leg and one to him arm. There was massive head trauma that consisted of compression fracture and Intercerberal hematoma. His heart was also under a lot of strain," Jo cries.

 _ **Why would she make me relive that? I don't want to remember the hell and pain he went through.**_

"Jo, you're a surgeon. In your professional opinion, after hearing the extent of his injuries, what would the likelihood be that he could of survived?" Dr Milton asks.

"It'd be almost impossible. Does it really sound like somebody could live after all of that? It was a miracle that he survived long enough to get to the hospital. The medical evacuation took two hours," Jo replies. .

"You tell me? Does it?" She asks.

Jo pauses for a moment, "no. It doesn't sound like somebody would be able to survive that," she replies.

"Exactly. It doesn't sound like somebody could survive those injuries. Like you said, it was a miracle that he survived as long as he did. The feelings you're feeling are perfectly natural and a normal process of grief. There are stages and while you're probably not ever going to get over his death, you will learn to live with it," Dr Milton replies.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Jo asks confused.

"Because you are human and it's gonna take time to get over the man that you loved and the man that you'll always love," Dr Milton replies.

"I feel like now there is an unifiable void in my heart. It's just this empty hole that's longing for him to fill it, and right now it is killing me that he's not here to fill it. He was supposed to be the guy that I'd build a life with. And while we started built a life together, he was supposed to be there to finish it. And I now I have to finish it without him because he's not here and he's not coming back," Jo cries.

"Are you okay?" Dr Milton asks, "can you look me in the eye and tell me that you can continue to go about your life like you used too. Now I know you need to provide for your children, but to provide for them you need to be Okay. Not just physically healthy, but emotionally. You need to have grieved the loss of your husband because he was your husband, he was a man you fell very much in love with and but judging the ring that's still on your finger I'd say he's a man you are still very much in love with," Dr Milton says.

"My husband is dead and I'm a widow, and that's not okay. I have to raise my children without a father, and that's not okay. I have to try and rebuild my life without David in it, and that's not okay. I'm not okay," Jo admits crying.

Dr Milton hands Jo a box of tissues and allows her to cry, "I'm going to end our session now. I want to see you back here tomorrow," she says.

 _ **Damn it, she is a very, very good therapist. I've never spoken about David's death to anybody and in a matter of an hour she's unwrapped all my feelings on it.**_ _ **Now I have to like her…..**_

"What? You're just going to let leave while I'm having a breakdown?" Jo asks. "We've just made progress. Do you want me to fail? If I leave now you're just going to undo everything we just did," Jo protests.

"Jo, you are crying, you're getting all your emotions out that you've been bottling up. You need time to cry," she replies. "Once you've cried the emotional healing can begin," she adds.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Hey, are you alright?" April asks Jo as she sees her sitting at a lunch table. Her eyes were all puffy and red, as if she had been crying.

Quickly Jo, pull yourself together. She doesn't need to know. Nobody needs to know what you're going through.

Jo quickly wipes her eyes, "um, yep, I'm fine, I'm fine," Jo replies.

"Are you sure?" April asks unsure.

"Yep, I am sure," Jo replies.

"I have a five year old in the ER. He has a severely sore and swollen abdomen. I could get Alex to take a look if you're not up to it," April says.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll head over there now," Jo replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven- July 22nd**

 **Thanks again for all of your support. Please enjoy this chapter. Sending you all much love and happiness!**

 **Chapter seven Plot-** Jo continues to pretend that her husband is still alive. Jo and Alex bond over what they could of had in the OR.

"So Jo, when are we going to meet this allusive husband of yours?" Leah asks as she sits down at the lunch table where Jo, Ben and DeLuca were sitting at.

"Yeah. We've heard so many stories about him but we haven't met David yet. It's about time," DeLuca says.

"What about you Ben, do you want to meet him?" Leah asks him.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It doesn't really bother me though," Ben replies.

"Come on Jo, we all want to meet him," Leah pleads.

 _ **Shit, they wants to meet him. Just smile, pretend that nothing is wrong. Make up an excuse. David was in the Navy, he was always gone for long periods of time, so it'll be really easy to think of a plausible excuse.**_

"David is in the Navy, he's always gone for long periods of time," Jo replies uncertain.

 _ **Damn it Jo, really? 'He's always gone for long periods of time.' Is that the best you could come up with? They're going to ask to see him when he comes back. You need to think of something else and quick.**_

"Well when he gets back then," Leah replies.

"He's out on a three month rotation now. He won't be back until September," Jo adds.

 _ **Okay, so that brought you a little bit of time. Now you have until September to tell them.**_

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a really good guy," DeLuca smiles.

"Well he has to be a good guy. He got her knocked up four times," Leah grins.

"Yes DeLuca, he is a good guy," Jo replies.

"Well, while we're on the topic of babies, are you and David having anymore?" Leah asks.

"No, David and I won't be having any more children. The baby factory is closed for us," Jo replies.

 _ **It's true, David and I wouldn't be having anymore children. Our baby factory is closed. The key word in that sentence was 'David and I'. I haven't completely ruled out having another baby.**_

"Are you sure? Because I know for a fact that all four of your children were not planned. They were all accidents. How do we know it won't happen again?" Leah asks.

"Leah has a point," DeLuca adds.

"Yes, I am sure. There will be no more babies for David and I. And I don't want you guys grilling me about my reproductive life," Jo replies.

 _ **Well that was an odd conversation. I can't say I was expecting that conversation but at least now they can sleep easier at night knowing That David and I won't be having anymore babies.**_

"Well guys, that was an interesting conversation. I've got surgery now so I've got to go," Jo replies.

 **In the OR**

Jo, Alex and Intern Joseph Craig were all scrubbed in on a tumour resection on a ten year old boy, Steve. The young boy had stomach cancer. The cancer was stage 1 so after the tumour resection he would only need to have low dose Chemo.

"More suction please," Jo asks Bokhee. Bokhee provides more suction and the surgeons continue to resect the tumour. "Craig, are you okay?" Jo asks after noticing that the intern seemed a little 'off'.

"I just can't help but think how lucky this little boy is. This was all caught so soon," Dr Craig replies.

"Steve has parents who listened to him when he told them he felt sick. They didn't stop until until they had answers. It's called good parenting," Jo replies.

"He's lucky," Alex adds.

"He is very lucky. Good parents are hard to find," Jo replies as she looks up at Alex.

"You're a good parent Jo. Your kids are lucky to have such a strong mother," Alex replies.

"Do you ever think about having kids Alex?" Jo asks randomly.

 **Damn it Jo, think before you speak. I hope he doesn't think that that's too much of a personal question.**

"I've thought about it, I'd like too, but I don't know if it'll happen for me. I think I've missed my chance. I've screwed up my life so adoption is off the cards. That doesn't leave many options for a single guy," Alex replies honestly.

"Do you ever think that if we had of worked out that we would of had kids?" Jo asks curiously.

"Why?" He asks shocked.

"I'm just curious I guess. I've thought about it, mainly after everything went sour and I moved away. I thought about it for a long time too, regrets about moving away flooded my mind. I wondered if I threw away something great. Can you tell me that you haven't thought about what we could of had?" She asks.

"I have thought about it. And I do think we would of... Well, I'd like to think we would of anyway. What did you think?" Alex asks.

"I thought we would of had three children. A little boy and two little girls. But now given the fact that all my children with David were accidents, who knows how many children we could of had," Jo laughs.

"When were you and David planning on having children?" Alex asks.

 _ **Wow, okay. That was a private question. I guess nothing is off limits here then. Though, I did ask him when if he was planning on having children so I guess I started it.**_

"We hadn't talked about children too much when I fell pregnant with Zara. We both knew we wanted them but we hadn't put a timeframe on it. It was still early days though I guess, we'd only been dating for 8 months when we found out about Zara," Jo replies.

"I never thought I'd see you have four children. When we we're dating we both we're so not ready for them," Alex replies.

"David and I weren't really ready for them either. But when I found out I was pregnant we had to grow up and get ready real quickly. It worked because we got married and have four children together," Jo replies smiling.

"When am I going to meet David?" Alex asks.

"Oh no, not you too," Jo replies.

"What? Is it something I said?" Alex asks confused.

 _ **Yes Alex, it was something that you said. But I guess I really can't say that though can I. He didn't know not to ask it I guess.**_

"Leah, Ben and DeLuca were grilling me before I came in here about when they were going to meet David," Jo replies.

"Oh," Alex replies relieved.

"He's out on a three month rotation now so he won't be back until September," Jo replies.

"That must be hard on you, having him away all the time," Alex remarks.

 _ **Hard? You have no bloody idea how hard it is to be a single working mother of four children...**_ _ **Hard doesn't even touch the surface…..**_

"When I was at home with the kids it wasn't too bad. We had things sorted out and worked down to a tee. But now I've come back to work it's proving a lot more difficult," Jo lies. "Are you guys right to close up? My breasts are starting to ache, it's time to pump some milk for Lily," Jo adds.

"Of course," Alex replies caught off guard. "Go and pump milk," he says awkwardly.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Steve's parents once I'm finished. It should be perfect timing," Jo smiles before leaving the room.

"What?" Alex asks Joseph after catching a glimpse of his grinning face.

"You still like her don't you? I saw the way you looked at her," Joseph says.

"Shut up," Alex replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight- July 31st**

 **Thank you all so much for your love and support. Sending you all much love and happiness and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's one of my favourites.**

 **Chapter eight plot-** Alex babysits Jo's kids when she runs into a spot of trouble. The kids accidentally revel Jo's secret to Alex.

"I just can't wait to pick up my babies and go home. This day has just dragged on," Jo moans to Alex as they walk in the hallway together.

"How long have you got left?" Alex asks Jo.

"Just half an hour. And it's going to be the longest half hour of my life. What about you?" Jo asks as she places her tablet at the nurses station.

"I've just finished," he replies.

"Oh, you suck, you know that right," Jo laughs.

"You're just sad because You don't get to go home," he replies just as Jo's pager goes off.

"Crap, it's an ER page. What's the chances it will take longer then half an hour?" Jo asks Alex.

"Very high," he replies.

"Crap, I need to pick the kids up. Zara and Eloise's after school care closes in an hour. And Ruby and Lily have been at daycare for 10 hours. That's a very long day for them, I can't make them stay longer," Jo sighs.

Then all of a sudden a lightbulb moment hit Alex, "I can watch them," Alex offers.

 _ **I can't just desert my kids with Alex can I? That's comparative to leaving him stranded with a pack of hungry wolves. But what other options do I have? I don't have any. And it's so generous of him to offer. I could really do with his help. And who am I kidding, he's great with kids.**_

"Okay. Sure. Thank you so much," Jo replies smiling.

"What do I need to know?" He asks.

"Okay. I'll give you the run down child by child," Jo smiles, "you might wanna grab a pen," she adds.

"Okay. I'm ready," he says as he grabs a pen from the nurses station.

"Firstly you'll need to pick up Ruby and Lily from daycare and then get Eloise and Zara from Seattle state school. I'll call the school and let them know you'll be coming. You'll need to take my car so get the keys from my locker and pop your keys into mine. It's parked in the staff carpark and is a Silver Volkswagen mini van. It needs to be washed so is very dirty and has a bunch of children's stickers on the back of it. There's a frog, all the minions, a teddy and a bunch of others," Jo smiles.

"Okay," he replies

"Zara is going to try and tell you that she doesn't have any homework to do. That's a lie, she never finishes it at after school care. She always gets distracted and ends up doing a million other things. You are really going to have to hammer her to get it done and she's great at making excuses. Keep her away from sugar, she'll go hypo. Once she's done just check it over and she's right to play, and can have twenty minutes of iPad time to play games only. Her bed time is 8:00," Jo says.

"Force Zara to do her homework. No sugar. Bed at 8pm, got it," Alex says.

"Eloise is only in Kindergarten so she doesn't have any homework to do. She needs to have a bath as soon as she gets home because she's going to be Ferrell looking. And besides, I don't want mud tracked though the house. She's not allowed to watch any TV until 7:00 and her bedtime is at 7:30pm. She's got turners syndrome and her hands swell up at night so she's got special gloves she needs to wear when she sleeps. They're on her bedside table. She also has a hormone shot that she has before bed. It's in the medicine cabniet in the kitchen. It's got the date labeled on the container. It need to be given in her thigh. There are instructions in the container. She's not going to like having it and she will cry. When you give her the shot Give her her teddy to help try and calm her down. She also likes it when Zara holds her hand and pull up the five green speckled frogs nursery rhyme on the iPad for her. That should calm her down a bit more. After she's had the shot she will probably give you a five minute hug. I know she doesn't know you, but Just let it happen," Jo says.

"Eloise is Ferrell, send for bath. Hormone shot and gloves before Bed at 7:30. Got it," Alex smiles.

"Ruby is going to want to watch Play School. She can't watch it until at least 7:00 when it's quite time. She loves barbie dolls and my little pony. She has a box of them in the living room. Just get her to play that. Her bedtime is also 7:30," Jo instructs.

"No play school until 7 and bed at 7:30, got it," he replies.

"And Lily will probably be asleep when you pick her up. That's fine. Just leave her in her car seat in the main living room until she wakes up. She'll be due for a bottle four hours after the last bottle was given to her at the daycare, but if she's asleep when it's time to give it to her don't wake her up, just wait. She's got some frozen expressed milk in the freezer. Put it into a container and pour boiled water onto it to defrost and heat it up. Do not under any circumstances put it in the microwave. Lily had a lot of problems with reflux so you need to feed her in an upright position and burp her every two to three minutes when feeding, it helps her a lot. She'll have a bath after that. There's a small baby bath for the bathtub in the bathroom. She'll then need to go to bed. She will probably cry for ten minutes when you put her in her crib. Just turn on the nightlight, give her her Tula doll and leave the room. She'll settle herself," Jo replies.

"Don't heat milk in the microwave or get killed. Feed upright and burp frequently. Give bath and put down for bed with nightlight and Tula doll. Got it. Anything else?" He asks.

"Yes. Once Eloise is out of the bath get Zara and Ruby to have a bath together. Ruby likes to dunk her head under the water, make sure she doesn't. She's gets fluid build up so needs to have cotton wool in her ears so they don't get wet. Dinner is at 6:15pm, there is spaghetti in the fridge that needs to be heated up. You're welcome to have some. All the kids, well apart from Lily, but everybody else loves to play hide and seek, so they'd probably love it if you could fit that in somewhere. But have fun," Jo smiles.

"I'm sure we'll have a great time. Don't worry," he replies.

 _ **Oh boy, he's got no idea what he's in for...**_

 **5:30pm**

"Zara, you need to go to your room and do your homework. Eloise please stop walking, I'll carry you to the bathroom. Your mother doesn't want mud through the house. Ruby go play with your toys in the living room and Lily, thank goodness you're asleep right now," Alex says as he enters the house.

"But I've done all of my homework. So I'm going to watch some TV now," Zara says as she walks down the hall and Into the playroom.

"No! You need to do your home work right now!" Alex calls out.

"Play school, play school!" Ruby calls out as she follows her sister.

"I said no TV!" Alex calls.

"I'll get some chocolate!" Eloise yells as she runs down the hallway.

"Get it from Mum's secret stash!" Zara calls out.

"Eloise stop! You're getting mud all through the house! I said stop!" Alex yells as he walks down the hallway with Lily asleep in her baby capsule. As he places Lily in the main living room he sees Eloise raiding the kitchen drawer for Jo's secret chocolate stash. He walks to the kitchen and picks up Eloise.

"It's bath time," he says.

"Just one chocolate please!" She begs.

"No," he replies.

He takes Eloise and walks down the hall to the playroom, "turn off the TV. Zara, you need to do your homework," Alex says.

"But it's finished!" She whines.

"It's not finished, it's never finished. By the time I get back down her after giving Eloise a bath you better be doing it," he says.

 **5:45pm**

"Haha, look at all the puddles on the floor!" Eloise laughs as she splashes in the bath.

"I said Stop. Eloise, you're making a huge mess," Alex says as Eloise continues to splash. "Eloise stop. If you don't stop then there's no Tv time later," Alex warns. Eloise looks Alex in the eyes. "You do not wanna try me," he replies back.

Eloise stops splashing, "you don't look like you're kidding Mr Alex," she replies.

"Wise choice munchkin," Alex replies as he taps her nose.

"You got bubbles on my nose," Eloise laughs.

 **5:55pm**

"Wow! Look at the house! It's so colourful!" Eloise says as she walks down the stairs and sees a messy house. There were drawings on the wall, mud on the floor and toys everywhere.

"Wholly crap," Alex says as he sees the mess. His jaw drops open.

"Zara and Ruby! Come here right now!" He calls out. "I said right now!" He yells.

Zara and Ruby slowly walk out of the playroom and over to Alex.

"We didn't do it!" Zara says.

"Then who did?" Alex asks.

"I'm not sure," she replies.

"You girls need to clean this up right now!" He says sternly.

"I can't. I need to do my homework," Zara says just as Lily begins to cry.

"You should of thought about that before you made this mess. Now I want you to clean this up. I'm going to give your sister a bottle, heat up dinner and somehow bath her and put her to bed.. I expect you to be done by the time I'm finished," Alex says sternly.

"Yes Alex," Zara says sadly.

 **6:30pm**

"This is yummy dinner! My mummy's a really good cook!" Zara exclaims as she eats her dinner.

"Well, she's certainly gotten better," Alex replies.

"Did you used to know mummy?" Zara asks.

"Your mummy and I used to work together Before you were born. And before you were born your mummy wasn't a very good cook. She would always burn food," Alex smiles.

"Sometimes she burns the biscuits," Zara says.

"That sounds like your mum," Alex laughs.

"I like you and I'm Sorry for making a big mess," Zara says as everybody sits at the dinner table.

"Thank you for cleaning most of it up," Alex replies, "I'll clean up the rest of the hallway and playroom. Now when you have finished your dinner you and Ruby need to have a bath. And then you'll be doing your homework before going to bed," Alex says.

"Okay," she replies.

"Eloise, where are you going?" Alex asks as Eloise gets up from her seat and heads over to the coffee table and picks up a picture and brings it back to the table.

"This is a picture of my daddy," Eloise says as she gives the picture to Alex.

"He looks very tall," Alex says.

"He's way taller then mummy," Eloise says.

"I can't wait until I see your daddy when he gets back from his rotation," Alex says.

"You can't meet him," Zara interrupts.

"Oh, why?" Alex asks.

"Because our daddy died," Zara states.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Alex replies. Alex looks at the picture and wonders why Jo hadn't said anything. Was she in denial? Why was she pretending that David wasn't dead? He was shocked and confused. However after a debate in his mind he decided not to say anything to Jo. If Jo wanted to know, she would tell him.

"If I get all of my homework done, can we make a fort?" Zara asks.

"Only if you do all of your homework," he replies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine- July 31st**

 **Chapter nine plot-** While assisting on a particularly hard case we see Jo flash back to the moment her husband died.

 **Thank you all again for all of the love and support. Please enjoy this chapter. Sending you all lots of love and happiness!**

 **Also,** **Just an important note. This chapter runs parallel to the previous chapter. The events are happening at the same time. This chapter begins just after Alex offers to babysit the kids.**

"I was paged," Jo says to Owen as she walks up to him in their ER.

"Incoming trauma. 40 year old male police officer with head trauma and gun shot wounds to the legs and chest," Owen says.

"This isn't a Paeds case," Jo replies.

"I know, but we have an unusually high about of surgeries on today and you are the only one left that I can count on. I really need some extra help. It's all hands on deck," Owen replies, "can I count on you?" He asks Jo.

 _ **I feel my heart beat in my chest, pounding with every breath I take. My heart rate, I can feel it getting faster and faster and faster. This can't be happening. This man can't be coming in with head trauma and gun shot wounds. He can't. I don't know if I can do it. His injuries, they sound exactly like David's.**_

"Jo, can I count on you?" Owen asks again.

"Sorry, I'm, yes," Jo replies snapping out of her daze.

"Good. Gown up and meet me in trauma room 1," Owen replies.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jo lays in bed, it was 11pm and she was finally ready to rest her tired aching pregnant body. She turns out the light and as she does she hears the phone ring. Defeated, She turns on the light and answers the phone._

 _"Hello Jo speaking," Jo says tiredly._

 _"Dr Maidenway, it's commander White calling. I am so sorry about calling so late. I wish I could call you under better circumstances," she begins._

 _"Better circumstances? What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Jo asks panicking as she sits up in her bed._

 _"I'm afraid there's been an accident involving David. He is being medically evacuated to Concord hospital," commander white says._

 _"Wh... What happened?" Jo asks panicking._

 _"He was involved in a boarding incident. That's all I can tell you. But he is being very well looked after. The medical evacuation went very well and he's in the best hands," Commander White replies._

 _"Okay, I um, I need to be there. When will he be there?" Jo asks panicking._

 _"His ETA is one hour," she replies._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Jo, Jo, I need you to stay with me. I need you to hang three units. He's loosing a lot of bloody very quickly," Owen orders.

"Yes, sorry," Jo replies snapping out of her daze. Jo hangs three units.

"We are on damage control down here. We need to get him in the OR as soon as possible if we even want a chance at saving this mans life," Owen replies.

 _ **A chance. That's all David needed, he needed a chance. This man is going through what David went through. The injuries, they're uncanny. I read David's chart. I**_ _ **knew**_ _ **exactly what he went through, and I knew exactly how much pain he was in.**_

 **Flashback**

 _"Ma'am, are you okay? Do you need a moment?" The doctor asks as she sits with Jo in the waiting room at concord hospital. The doctor had just delivered the tragic news to Jo that David didn't survive the procedure and died._

 _"No, what I need you to do is I need you to tell me again because what you're saying doesn't make any sense. It can't be true. My husband can't be dead," Jo replies harshly._

 _"The injuries your husband sustained were to much on his heart. His heart couldn't handle all of the pressure and he died. Your husband did not survive the procedure," she says regretfully._

 _"I'm a doctor, I know what dead means_ _. Dead is dead…._ _and he can't be... He can't be dead," Jo snaps._

 _"I am, so_ _,_ _so sorry. We did everything we could," the doctor says._

 _"Well your everything wasn't good enough was it. My husband is dead, your everything wasn't everything!" Jo yells. "You should of tried harder. He deserved more from you. I'm 7 months pregnant and I have three children. What am I supposed to say to them? That the hospital that was supposed to save their father didn't try hard enough?" Jo asks angrily._

 _"I understand that you're hurt and you're angry and you're confused. But it was a miracle that your husband survived as long as he did," she says softly._

 _"I don't need you to use the doctor voice on me. I'm a doctor, it's not going to work on me," Jo snaps._

 _"Again, I am so sorry. I'm going to give you some time alone so you can process this," the doctor replies gently before leaving Jo._

 _ **End flashback**_

 **In the OR**

"Damn it, He's crashing! Start CPR!" Amelia calls. Jo begins to bag the man while Owen begins compressions.

"Clear!" Amelia says as she stands over them with the defibrillator.

"Clear!" Owen and Jo reply.

Amelia shocks the patient. "Charge to four hundred," she instructs. Owen and Jo commence CPR and everybody pulls out all the stops to try and revive the police officer.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He's gone," Owen announces after a failed 30 minute revival attempt.

"Crap," Amelia says sadly before calling time of death.

"No, no, what are you doing? Charge to 400. We have to keep trying, we can't stop now," Jo cries.

 _ **Why are we stopping? This man deserves our best, what if this wasn't our best? What happens if he starts to breathe again with this attempt. What if this is too soon to stop trying. This man.. He... He... He probably has a wife and a family. He probably**_ _ **has**_ _ **children who count on him. We can't stop now.**_

"Jo, he is gone," Owen says sternly.

"No, no, we have to keep trying," Jo replies in denial.

"Dr Maidenway, he is gone. We did everything we could," Owen says sternly.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I want to see his chart. I want to know everything that happened. I need to know that your best was truly your best," Jo tells the doctor as she returns to see her._

 _"Okay, I can arrange that," the doctor replies._

 _"What should I tell my children? I don't know what to say to them, I don't know what to do. I feel numb and I don't know what to do," Jo pleads._

 _"You need to do what you feel is best in your heart," the doctor replies._

 _"I can't feel my heart, I just feel numbness," Jo replies._

 _"You do what feels right to your heart," she repeats. "I'll get you David's chart," the doctor adds._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Jo, are you okay? You seem very out of it," Amelia says as they scrub out of the surgery

"I'm... I'm fine," Jo replies abruptly before leaving the Scrub room.

 _ **Fine? Really Jo? You're not fine. You were just involved in a trauma so similar to the one that killed David. You are so not fine right now. Go and see Dr Milton tomorrow. She'll help you understand. Now it's time to go home. Poor Alex is probably traumatised... If he is he'll never offer to watch the kids again.**_

 **At the house**

 _ **Wholly shit, what happened? My house looks like a bomb went off in it. Crap, the kids broke him. There is paint all over the floors and toys all down the hallway.**_ _ **I don't know if I can even find Alex in all of this mess.**_ _ **Ah, there you are.**_

"Alex, Alex," Jo whispers as she gently shakes him. Alex was asleep on the living room couch.

"Jo, Jo, hey Jo," he says as he slowly wakes up and sits up on the lounge.

"How did it go?" She asks quietly.

"They're... They're all asleep... I think," he replies.

"What happened to my house?" Jo asks gently.

"We we're supposed to be building a fort. But they Ruby pulled out paints and turned it into a paint fight. I couldn't stop it Jo, I tried but they're very persistent," Alex says.

"They broke you didn't they? My children broke you," Jo says sadly.

"They all ganged up with each other and then ganged up on me. I'm sorry, but they're like a pack of Ferrell wolves," Alex says.

"No, it's okay. I get it, I live with them, I know what you're saying. You were nervous weren't you?" Jo asks

"Extremely. I didn't want to screw it up," Alex replies.

"They are usually very well behaved children. But you are somebody new and they used that and they fed of the fact that you were nervous. They can just sense it and That's what they feed off. You need to be confident and strong. They can sense when they can walk right over somebody and they play on it big time. And it probably didn't help that this was your first time with them," Jo replies. "I'm so sorry," Jo replies.

"I did see the sweet side in them too and they were lots of fun. This was a babysitting experience I'll never forget," he replies.

"Go home Alex. You look exhausted," Jo says.

"What about this mess?" Alex asks

"I'll get the Ferrell wolves to clean it up tomorrow. I'm going to Skype David before bed. I'll see you later," Jo replies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten- August 7th**

 **Thank you all again for all of the love and support. Please enjoy this chapter. Sending you all lots of love and happiness!**

 **Chapter ten Plot-** Jo attends another therapy session that makes her second guess her choices.

"Ah Jo, welcome back," Dr Milton says as she welcomes Jo into her office for another therapy appointment.

"Thank you," Jo smiles as she sits down on the lounge.

"Is there something on your mind? Something you'd like to talk about this session?" Dr Milton asks.

"No," Jo replies.

"Right, well, how are you feeling?" Dr Milton asks.

 _ **Such a basic question, with such a complicated answer. Who knew our minds could be so intricate. A million things going on at once.**_

"I don't know how to answer that question," Jo replies honestly. "I've been thinking about David a lot lately. A lot more then unusual and I see him," Jo replies.

"See him? Can you explain that to me?" Dr Milton asks.

"What would happen If... If I let myself imagine. If... If I see David in my mind..." Jo says.

 _ **Great, now she probably thinks I'm crazy. I'm a person who fantasises about her dead husband in my mind. Some days the fantasy is so strong I can touch him. Okay, that even sounds crazy to me.**_

"If you did let yourself see him..." Dr Milton explains.

"It's too much. I never saw him before, bu... But now I see him all the time," Jo says.

"Your imagination can be a really good thing," Dr Milton says.

"No... I... I have to switch my imagination off. I never saw him before and now I see him all the time. It's just... It's just too much," Jo says panicking. "Sometimes in my fantasy it's like I can touch him. I can see him, I can touch him and I can smell him and it feels great," Jo admits.

"When did you start seeing him?" Dr Milton asks.

"That night... That night of the gunshot trauma," Jo admits.

"Jo, we talked about this. Those feelings that your feeling are perfectly normal. This trauma that you Witnessed brought up all your buried feelings. It's perfectly natural for you to experience new feelings," Dr Milton replies.

 _ **Perfectly natural? Then why do I feel like this. What do I feel like I'm crazy for seeing him again?**_

"I just feel crazy. I feel like I'm going crazy seeing him again and I can't stop that feeling," Jo admits. "I feel like my body is a aching and I can't do this anymore," Jo adds.

"We can try some relaxation things if you'd like? Something to help ease your mind?" Dr Milton offers.

 **Thirty minutes** **later**

"I'm not telling anyone about my husbands death. My friend thinks I'm doing the wrong thing and that I should tell," Jo says.

"And what do you think?" Dr Milton asks.

"I think that I'm allowed to be happy. And not being a widow at work And thinking that David is here with me makes me happy," Jo admits.

"But you're pretending to be happy. You are a widow and David isn't here with you," Dr Milton says.

"Well, what should I do? I don't think I can look them in the eye and tell them that David is dead and that I've been lying to them," Jo replies.

"You need to do what you feel is right in your heart. But does it honestly feel right to pretend that you're happy when you're grieving and hurting?" Dr million asks.

 **After the session**

 _ **Damn it, why does Dr Milton have to be so thought provoking. I was happy with my decision not to tell everybody that David was dead, well at least until September. I was content, it was working for me. But, is it the right choice? Like she said, I'm really just pretending to be happy. But pretending he's still alive gives me the happiness that long for and that I really need. Ahh, life is so confusing.**_

"Hey Jo, are you all right? You seem distracted," Alex states.

"Oh me, yeah I'm fine," Jo replies lying.

"No, no you're not. You're not fine. You've been distracted ever since you've come back to Seattle," Alex replies.

"You're right, no, no I'm not fine," Jo replies honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asks.

"No," Jo replies.

"Are you sure, because you seem awfully distracted. Talking about it might. It doesn't have to be me. Kepner is a very good listener, you could talk to her?" Alex offers.

"Alex, I said I didn't want to talk about it. That means to you or anyone," Jo replies.

"Right, of course," he replies.

"Anyway, I need to go pick up the kids up. Zara's got this school play and she's in the lead role," Jo replies proudly.

"Tell Zara good luck from me. I'll see you around," Alex replies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven- August 14th**

 **Thank you all again for all of the love and support. Please enjoy this chapter. Sending you all lots of love and happiness!**

 **Chapter eleven Plot-** A power struggle in the OR revels the truth about Jo's husband.

 **Up in the OR**

"And he is stable," Meredith sighs with a breath of relief. Meredith, Alex, Jo and intern Joseph Craig were all in the OR. They were dealing with a five year old boy who had been in a severe car accident with his father. They had managed to stabilise him and were now about to open him up to assess internal injuries.

 _ **Poor kid, he's only five years old. Imagine going through this at five years old. He's got his whole life ahead of him and now he's got the whole world against him...**_

"Okay, let's keep moving. Every second counts," Jo replies.

"I can't even begin to imagine what this little boy is going through," Meredith says as they continue working on the little boy.

"Let's do everything we can for him," Jo replies.

 **An** **hour later**

"Does he have any family thats been called?" Jo asks.

"His mother is in the waiting room," Alex replies.

"Alright, I will go update her. I'm sure she must be worried sick," Jo says.

"You're staying right here Jo," Meredith replies.

"His mother would want to know," Jo says.

"You are needed here where we are going to try and save this boys life," Meredith replies.

"You guys have it under control. You can spare me while I update his mother," Jo replies.

"You're staying here," Meredith replies.

"Eight months ago that was me. After an accident in the Navy my husband was flown to hospital to have surgery. I sat in the waiting room with my three sleeping children waiting to find out if my children still had a father and if I still had a husband. I was the loved one in the waiting room and It killed me that nobody came out to update me on his condition. The only time somebody came to see me was to tell me that the father of my children and the love of my life was dead. It's horrible, Cruel and painful to be the loved one in the waiting room, I've lived it Dr Grey and so have you. You of all people should understand it. And I don't know if it's the pressure or if its something else making you act this way, but it's wrong. And I think you're forgetting that I'm the head of the Paediatric department now Dr Grey. I'm in charge of this case. So, I'm going to go update the family," Jo says sternly.

"Wilson!" Meredith calls out as Jo begins to walk out of the OR.

"It's Dr Maidenway," Jo replies as she continues to walk out.

 _ **Crap, now they know. They know that David is dead. I'll admit, I do feel a bit better now that that's off my chest, but they could of found out a better way. Now questions are going to flood in. Then the news will get around the hospital and in 3.2 seconds everybody's going to know and then they're all going to have questions too. Now I can't pretend to be happy, now I have to accept, both at home at at work, that my husband is dead and that he's not ever coming back.**_

"Did you know about Jo's husband?" Meredith asks.

Alex nods his head, "I knew. The kids told me but she hasn't. I assumed that she wasn't ready for anybody to know yet," Ales replies.

"Somebody should go and see her, you know once we're don't here. Make sure she's okay," Meredith replies.

"Her husband is dead. Of course she's not okay," Alex sighs. "You should do it, you need to talk to her," Alex tells Meredith.

"Me, why me? You guys dated," Meredith states..

"Because you've been exactly where she is right now. You know what she's going through," Alex replies.

"Me? She hates me," Meredith replies.

"She doesn't hate you Mer, she just thinks that you hate her given all the rocky history you guys have," Alex replies.

"Alright, I'll do it," Meredith sighs.

"Thank you," Alex replies.

"You still love her don't you?" Meredith asks.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asks shocked.

"I've seen how you look at her. It's how you used to look at her. You're still in love with Jo," Meredith replies.

 **Attending's lounge**

"Jo?" Meredith questions as she walks into the attending's lounge to see Jo crying.

 _ **Pull it together Jo, stop crying. She doesn't need to see you like this. She's probably come to reprimand you for yelling at her in the OR.**_

"Meredith, Hi," Jo says as she wipes her eyes. Meredith comes and sits down next to Jo. "Look, I am so sorry about yelling at in the the OR today. I shouldn't of lost my cool like that and for that I apologise and I can assure you it'll never happen again," Jo says strongly.

"Jo, I'm not your superior. I didn't come to reprimand you. I came to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you about David," Meredith replies.

"O... Oh... Okay," Jo replies shocked."My life is a mess. It's all screwed up. I was freaking pretending that David was alive because I didn't want to be a widow at work. I wanted to pretend for just one more minute that he was alive and that I was happy. I just wanted one more minute," Jo says.

"I ran away. In order for me to accept that Derek was gone I had to run away. We're all a mess when we're met with Tragedy in our lives. It's normal," Meredith replies.

"Does it ever get better? Does the hurt go away?" Jo asks.

"It'll hurt every time you think of him. But over time, it will hurt less and less. And eventually you'll remember him and it will only hurt a little. It took me years to get to that point. But now I'm married again to Riggs, you do find happiness again," Meredith says.

"I'm scared that I'll never be able to find love again. What David and I had... It was... It was something special," Jo admits.

"Hm, I felt like that. I remember thinking that when Derek died I'd never be happy again. He was my one true love. We had such an up and down love story is was almost poetic. I never thought I'd have that again with anybody. It always feels like there is just one person in this world to love. And then you find somebody else, and it just seems crazy that you were ever worried in the first place. And if dark and twisty me can find love again then you can too," Meredith replies.

 _ **Wow,**_ _ **would**_ _ **look at that, we're finally bonding... Over our dead husbands... It's weird, it'll admit that... But it's nice. I never thought Meredith and I would be bonding, especially over something like this.**_

"Starting again... It's such a scary thought. I never thought I'd have to do it. How do I look after four children and grieve for a man at the same time?" Jo questions.

"Moving on, it's um, it's not easy. You can't move on until you let go of the past. Letting go is the easy part, it's the moving on part that's painful. You probably want to keep things the same. I know I did," Meredith replies.

"I do. I don't want anything to change. I guess that's why I pretended for so long," Jo admits.

"Things can't stay the same though. At some point you just have to let it go. Move on. Because no matter how painful it is, it's the only way you'll grow," Meredith replies.

"It's hard. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Everyday I miss him, oh god I miss him. It's like half of my life has been torn away from me. It's like my heart has been ripped out of my chest," Jo cries.

Meredith pulls Jo in for a hug and her head rests on Meredith's shoulder, "you need to hold on to what you have Jo and you need to hold on tight. You need to trust that you can survive this, I know what you're feeling, and it does get better. And no matter what don't let go. Don't let go Jo," Meredith says as she hugs Jo.

Alex stands in the hallway, watching the interaction between the two. It was watching the interaction that he realised that this Jo wasn't the same Jo that left over ten years ago. The Jo that he knew then was a very strong woman. This Jo was a very broken woman. And it broke his heart to see her that way.

 **So now the cats out of the bag. What do you all think? Also, I used a bunch of old Grey's quotes in the chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve- August 20th**

 **Chapter twelve plot-** Jo's oldest daughter begins to show her feelings about her fathers death. Jo's world continues to fall apart around her just as her mother shows up.

 **Thank you all again for all of the love and support. Please enjoy this chapter. This is another one of my favourites. Sending you all lots of love and happiness!**

"And this my darling is where all the babies come after they're born. We check to make sure they're all healthy and aren't sick," Jo tells Zara as they stand outside the baby nursery. Jo was giving her 8 year old daughter a tour of the hospital. Over the past few weeks Zara had begun to show quite an interest in the hospital.

"There's so many babies here!" Zara exclaims.

"There is isn't there? Do you see that baby over there?" Jo asks pointing to a baby boy that was in the middle of the first row.

"Yep," Zara replies.

"Mummy delivered that baby. His mummy is only 17 years old and when she came into the hospital in labour her baby was coming very fast they couldn't get a obstetrician down in time to deliver the baby. So mummy had to deliver him," Jo says.

 _ **I wonder if she understood what all that meant? Zara is a very smart kid and she always surprises me.**_

"That's so cool! But mummy, what's an obstetrician?" Zara asks confused.

"An obstetrician is a doctor who delivers babies," Jo smiles.

"And what's labour?" Zara asks.

 _ **Okay, so she didn't understand it all. But that's okay, I didn't really expect her too.**_

"You know that your baby sisters grew inside mummy's belly, right?" Jo asks.

"Yeah. You got really fat and then once my baby sisters were born you got really skinny again," Zara replies.

"Well, in order for a baby to be born you have to have something that's called labour, and that means that the baby is coming out from the mummy's tummy," Jo says.

"How does the baby come out?" Zara asks.

 _ **Wow Zara, you are a constant surprise. I didn't expect that one. How do I tell you that a baby gets pushed out of your vagina or cut out of your abdomen without scaring you for life?**_

"Um... There's lots of different ways that I'll tell you about when you're 35," Jo replies.

"What did the mummy call her baby?" Zara asks.

"She called her baby Brody," Jo smiles. "Now come on kiddo, let's keep walking. Mummy wants you to meet Alex. Alex is another paediatric doctor," Jo says.

"Why did daddy die?" Zara asks as they reach the open door of Alex's office. Jo freezes.

 _ **It's okay Jo, don't panic. Just breathe, breathe damn it. You knew this day would come. The kids were bound to have questions, it's only natural.**_

"Daddy died... Um... Daddy died... Um... Put your hand over your heart, like this," Jo tells Zara as she places her hand over her heart. Zara copies Jo.

"Do you feel that?" Jo asks.

"Yeah," Zara replies.

"Well, to stay alive your heart needs to keep beating. And when daddy was hurt in his accident his heart was hurt too. And his heart was hurt so much that the doctors couldn't fix it. So his heart stopped beating and he died," Jo replies.

"But the doctors didn't help him. That's what doctors are supposed to do. They're supposed to save everybody!" Zara says crying.

"Doctors can't save everybody honey. They do there best but they can't help everybody," Jo replies.

"They were supposed to help my daddy but they let him die," Zara cries.

"Oh darling, is that how you feel?" Jo asks as she pulls her daughter in for a hug.

"I hate doctors! I hate them, I hate them I hate them!" Zara yells before breaking free of the hug and running away.

"Oh, Zara! Zara!" Jo yells desperately as her daughter sprints down the hallway. Jo looks over at Alex, who had been watching the meltdown. She looks at him desperately before running down the hallway after her daughter.

 _ **Poor Zara, I can't begin to imagine how she's feeling. Her father was taken away from her and she's been bottling it all up. I was so consumed and wallowing in my own grief that I forgot my daughter was grieving too.**_

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Ah, there you are kiddo. I've been looking everywhere for you," Jo sighs in relief as she finds her daughter standing in front of the babies at the nursery.

Jo approaches her daughter and gives her a tight hug. "It's okay to cry and it's okay to be mad. He was your daddy and you loved him to the moon and back and he loved you to the moon and back. And I know that your heart hurts, because my heart hurts too," Jo says while continuing to hug her daughter.

 _ **I just want to keep hugging her, I don't ever want to let her go.**_

"I just want my daddy back. I miss him," Zara replies.

"I know you miss him darling, we all do. And if I could bring your daddy back I would. I'd give up anything for you to have your dad back. But I can't bring him back, nobody can. He's up in heaven now and he's watching over us. He's keeping us safe from up in the Skye," Jo replies.

"And I'm scared I'm going to forget," Zara cries.

"Daddy is always going to be with us. I'm always going to tell you stories about him and we will always have our pictures. And pictures tell a thousand words. They help us remember things that happened. And tonight we're going to buy a seed," Jo says.

"A seed?" Zara questions confused.

"Yep, I'm going to take you and your sisters to the shops and we're going to buy a seed. I want you to pick it. And then we're going to take it home and plant it in our backyard. We're going to decorate a sign and we're going to call it 'Daddy's tree'. And we're going to watch it grow into a big beautiful tree and every time you see our tree I want you to think of daddy. I want you to think about about all the special things daddy did with you. The way he hugged you. The way he'd tuck you in at night. The way he thought he was sneaking you chocolate biscuits after you'd already had dessert. The way he'd look at you and smile. How does that sound?" Jo asks her daughter.

"I love it," Zara replies. "But what if daddy forgets me now that he's gone?" Zara asks.

"Oh honey, daddy is never going to forget you. You were the light of his life. Every time he saw you he looked at you with such happiness and he was so proud. He loved you. He loved the way you cared about anything and everything. He loved the way you'd never let him kill a spider even though you were petrified of them. Every time you laughed you made him smile. Every hug you gave him made him love you even more. He is never going to forget you, ever. Do you hear me? Daddy will never, ever forget you," Jo asks her daughter as she looks at her straight in the eyes.

Zara nods her head, "I love you mummy," Zara says.

"I love you too," Jo smiles as she wipes the tears from her daughters eyes. "And I want you to know that you can always come to me and tell me how you're feeling. You can come to me about anything," Jo says.

 _ **I think I did well. I know she's still hurting, but now she's had a good release I think it will help her understand. She's a kid and kids process things different then we do. I've just gotta keep holding on to her tightly and I have to keep loving her. That's all she needs.**_

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Jo, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but a woman downstairs keeps asking to see you. Should I tell her that you're busy?" A nurse asks kindly as she stands in Jo's doorway. Jo still had Zara and the pair were in her office. Jo was filling out some charts while Zara was doing some drawing.

Jo looks down at her daughter, "no, um, I'll take Zara for a walk and go down and see her. What did she say her name was?" Jo asks out of curiosity.

"Um, she said it was Amanda," the nurse says smiling.

"Okay, thank you," Jo replies before the nurse leaves. "Zara honey, we're going to go for a walk, come on," Jo says holding out her hand for her daughter. Zara grabs hold of it and they walk downstairs.

 _ **I wonder who this woman could be? And why does she want to see me? Is she a former patient? Or did she get a referral to see me? It is a bit odd though.**_

"Somebody was asking to see me?" Jo says to a nurse downstairs.

"Ah yes, she's over there," the nurse replies while pointing to the woman.

"Thank you," Jo smiles before walking over to her.

"Um, hi, I'm Dr Josephine Maidenway, you asked to see me," Jo says to the woman.

The woman smiles, "You my dear are a very, very hard woman to track down," she says.

"Oh, okay," Jo replies confused and a little shocked. "May I ask who you are? And why you've been looking at for me?" Jo asks.

"My name is Amanda Harrison. I'm your mother," she replies.

 _ **Crap, crappity, crap, crap, crap...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen- August 20th**

 **Thanks for all of your wonderful support.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sending you all love and happiness. :)**

 **Chapter thirteen plot-** Jo is thrown for a loop with the unexpected arrival of her mother.

"My... My... My mother? You're my mother?" Jo asks stunned.

"Yes, that's right. I'm your mother," Amanda repeats.

 _ **Wholly freaking shit. This can't be happening right now. I have dreamt about meeting my mother, as a child I had fantasies about what she looked like and what I'd say to her when I saw her. Because I had hope that I'd see her and she'd rescue me from my foster homes. But as I got older that hope faded away and I started to think about how much I'd give it to her for how much shit she put me though and abandoning me when I saw her. But I can't rip into her with Zara here.**_

"Excuse me Jackie? Would you mind taking Zara up to Paeds? They have a fairy princess roaming the halls right now. I think she's like to see her," Jo asks while trying to remain calm.

"Of course, come on Zara. Let's go see a fairy princess," Jackie says smiling.

"Okay. Bye Mum. Jackie and I are going to go and find me a fairy princess. Maybe she can glitter me up?" Zara smiles.

"I think she might," Jo replies seriously before Jackie takes Zara.

"Alright, now that my daughter isn't here we can talk. And when I say talk I really mean I'll just yell at you. But that's all that really needs to happen here isn't it?" Jo asks.

"Josephine, I'm your mother. Can't we just talk?" She asks. Jo leads her into a conference room off the waiting room.

"You are not my mother. You are the woman a that abandoned me when I was two weeks old! You didn't give a crap about me!" Jo yells.

"Let me explain, please," she asks.

"No! You don't get to explain because because of you I had a crap life!" Jo yells.

 _ **I'm not being unreasonable am I? I did have a crap life because of her. She deserves to know that. She deserves to know what a crap life I lived because of one choice she made.**_

"Look at you now. You are so so beautiful. You're a doctor, you have a daughter, and looking at that amazing ring I'd say you're married," she says smiling.

"I lived in foster homes my whole life and then as a teenager I was living out of my car! I didn't have a childhood, I didn't have a life, I just survived. And yeah, I have what I have today because I worked my arse off! I got here on my own merit!" Jo yells. "So don't for one second be happy for me, because you didn't do crap to help me get there! You didn't care about me then and you don't get to care about me now!" Jo yells.

"What is going on in here?" Alex asks as he walks into the room. He had been walking in the hallway when he has head Jo yelling.

"You know what, when I was a child I wanted you to come and rescue me from the hell I was living in. But as I got older I realised that I never wanted to meet you because to me I wasn't worth your time so you sure as hell weren't worth mine!" Jo yells.

"Jo, walk away. Walk away!" Alex says sternly.

"I haven't finished with her yet!" Jo says in a rage.

"Dr Maidenway, walk away right now. You need to get some air and de stress," Alex replies sternly.

"Damn you!" Jo says defeated. She turns around and leaves the room.

 _ **I didn't yell at her too much did I? No, no, she deserved it. She had it coming to her after what she put me though. I don't understand how somebody can abandon their own child and then expect a happy reunion.**_

"You must be on hell of a woman to get Jo all fired up like that," Alex replies.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm her Colleague and her friend," Alex replies.

"Oh great, you'll be on her side of this then," she replies.

"I don't know who you are, so I'll asks again. Who are you?" Alex demands.

"I'm her mother," Amanda replies less then impressed.

"Oh Crap," Alex replies before hurrying out of the room.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Jo, are you okay?" Alex asks as he finds her sitting in her office.

"Yes... Well, no. But it felt so damn good to yell at her. She had it coming," Jo replies.

"Because of her you lived a crappy life. I get it, you're allowed to be mad at her," Alex replies.

"I just couldn't believe she tried to be my mother. I'm mad about that more then anything else. She's the woman that gave birth to me but she's not my mother. She abandoned me at a fire station when I was just two weeks old. I had the crapest childhood moving around foster homes and living out of my car because of her. I didn't have a life, I just survived. She doesn't get to waltz on in her and pretend like everything is sunshine and rainbows when it's not. She doesn't get to pretend to be my mother. I don't have a mother and even though I've screwed up my life, I'd say I've done pretty damn well without one," Jo replies assertively.

"You have done damn well. And you're raising four beautiful girls Jo. You are a mother and she is not. You know what it takes to be a mother. And I know that you wanted to go a lot more crazy on her before..." Alex begins.

"What? Before you got me out?" Jo asks.

"Yes, before I got you out," Alex replies.

"Probably best you did. I would of torn her head off," Jo replies.

"I know you don't see her as your mother. But she is the woman who gave birth to you. You should give her a chance," Alex says.

"I know we we're supposed to have drinks at my place tonight. But I have to cancel. I've got something important to do with the kids," Jo says.

"The seed. I know, I heard. I think it's sweet," Alex replies.

"You heard?" Jo asks shocked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It'll help Zara understand," Alex replies.

Jo smiles, "thank you for everything," she says. "Thank you for being my friend and being there for me. But after all we went through together, thank you for still being my friend. Let's keep it that way, eh?" She asks.

Alex smiles as he watches Jo leave the room. His heart sinks. He knew she was still getting over David, but Friends? Is that all she saw him as now? Although part of him expected that they would be friends and nothing more, it still hurt him to think about it. But Jo had fallen in love and started a life with another man, why did he ever think she'd want to be more then friends? It was a stupid thought to begin with. She was right, they had to be friends and only friends. They didn't need to complicated their friendship with what they used to have.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen- August 20th**

 **Thanks again for all the live and support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sending you all love and happiness!**

 **Chapter fourteen plot-** Jo helps her daughter with her feelings over her fathers death while her mother tries to reconnect.

"Mummy, what kind of seed are we buying?" Zara asks her mother as Jo and the kids walk through the gardening shop.

"I said you could pick it baby. What kind tree do you honk daddy would like?" Jo asks as they reach the tree seeds.

"A happy yellow one. Daddy was always happy, he was hardly ever mad," Zara replies.

"Well, how about this one? It looks like it will get lots of yellow flowers," Jo says as she points to a packet of seeds.

"What is it called mummy?" Zara asks.

"It's called a Guayacan tree. But it's going to take a very very long time to grow into a big tree," Jo says.

"I think it looks beautiful. Daddy would love it," Zara says as she picks the packet off the shelf.

"That's a big tree!" Eloise says as she points to the picture of the tree.

 _ **I'm glad that we're doing this. It's really helping her understand all of her feelings. And it's going to help me with my feelings too. It's really going to help both of us.**_

"Alright then kiddo, let's go plant our tree," Jo says smiling.

 _ **Scene break - scene break**_

"Now how long do we have to wait for daddy's tree to grow?" Zara asks.

"Where tree?" Ruby asks.

"Will it be big in the morning?" Eloise asks.

"The tree is going to take a long time to grow remember? I explained that on the way to the Gardeners shop. We need to water Daddy's tree every single day to help it get big. Now, let's go inside and get ready for bed, it's late," Jo says.

"By Daddy's tree. I love you," Zara smiles.

 _ **I can't believe how well it's going. Look at them look at the tree with huge smilies, such happiness...**_

 **Scene break - scene break**

"I'm coming," Jo calls out as she hears somebody rapidly ringing her doorbell.

"I said I'm coming!" Jo calls out again annoyed.

 _ **Who the heck comes banging on the door at this hour! It's freaking late and I'm tired.**_

"Who is it?" Jo calls out as she stands at the door.

"It's Amanda," the woman says.

"Crap," Jo whispers.

 _ **Crap, what the hell is she doing here? How the hell did she get my address and what the hell does she want!**_

"Can I come in, I'd really like to talk to you Josephine. I need to explain to you why I did what I did. Please," she begs.

Jo sighs and slowly opens the door, "you have five minutes," Jo says.

"Thank you," Amanda replies. Jo takes Amanda into the living room and they sit down.

"Four minutes," Jo says.

"I was 16 years old when I found out I was pregnant with you. When I told my boyfriend he freaked out and left me. Then when I told my family they disowned me and kicked me out. So I was an unemployed, homeless, pregnant teenager. So I moved into a homeless shelter. But my life was falling apart and I dropped out of school. I begin drinking and using drugs. I had a huge wake up call when I was 9 months pregnant. My friend and I were doing drugs one night and I woke up the next morning and found out she was dead. I... I decided to get clean. I gave birth to you a few weeks later and I developed post natal depression, I began to drink and use drugs again and then I realised that I couldn't look after you. So I left you at a fire station where I hoped that somebody there would love you and give you a stable and loving home, one that I couldn't provide you with. And a few years later when I was stable and clean I wanted to find you, but the only way I could live with the choice I made was to not know, to pretend that you were happy," Amanda says as she looks into Her eyes.

"But I didn't have a happy life. I had a crap life. I didn't have fun, I didn't have a good life, I didn't have a mother to guide me and help me. I've made some poor choices in my life and Part of me blames it on not having a mother and wonders how I would of made that choice if I'd has a mother to guide me," Jo says.

"And I'm so sorry," Amanda says.

"I... I... I don't know what you want me to say. You can't of expected a happy reunion full of rainbows and sunshine. You abandoned me and I know that you were in a crap part of your life. But you could of given me up for adoption. I could of had a good life. But you choose the easy way out!" Jo says.

"And I'll spend my life trying to make it up to you please, if you'd just let me. I want to know you. I want to be part of your life, I'd you'd let me," Amanda says.

 _ **She's not messing around, I can see it in her eyes, I can hear it in her voice. Ever since I was a little kid I could tell when people were giving me BS, and she wasn't giving me BS, she was being truthful. I know I'm crazy, but I'm going to give her a chance.**_

"Okay. I'll give you a chance. But please, don't mess it up because my life is complicated enough as it is," Jo replies.

"Maybe I can help?" She asks.

"It's okay. I'm working on it," Jo replies.

"What is your life like? I saw you with your daughter earlier. Do you have any other children?" She asks.

"The little girl you saw is Zara Kate. She's my eldest. Then there's Eloise Paige, Ruby Jade and Lily Claire. They are my reason for getting up every morning, they are the light of my life," Jo smiles.

"Are you married? Do you have a partner?" She asks.

Jo takes a deep breath, "I was married. But my husband died earlier this year. So it's just me and the kids," Jo replies.

"I'm so sorry," she replies.

"Tell me about your life," Jo insists.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen- September 18th 2028**

 **Thanks for all the Love! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As Always** **sending everybody lots of love and happiness!**

 **Chapter fifteen plot-** Jo attends another therapy session.

"Jo, I need some assistance with a lung transplant this morning. Are you able to help me out?" Alex asks as he walks I got her office. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Alex says as she quickly turns around upon realising that Jo was breastfeeding Lily.

"Why are you sorry?" Jo asks confused.

"I just barged in here while you were feeding Lily," Alex says.

"Alex, it's fine. You can turn around. My breasts aren't some kind of secret. Besides, you've seen me naked before," Jo replies. "And I'm not talking to the back of your head so you'd better turn around," Jo states. Alex slowly turns around.

"Sorry," he says. "I just thought you might be uncomfortable about me seeing your breasts," he adds.

"Like I said. You've seen me naked. Although, granted, they don't look how they used to look. They look kinda saggy and not as perky and my nipples are all dried and cracked from having 4 milk sucking creatures hang of them," Jo replies grinning.

"Urgh, Jo! To much information," Alex replies slightly grossed out and embarrassed by the nature of the conversation..

"What, I'm sorry, it was just so easy," Jo laughs. "Anyway, back to your question, no I can't help you out. I'm sorry. I've got to go to therapy once I'm finished here and drop Lily back into the the daycare. Is somebody else able to help you out?" Jo asks.

"Um, yeah. I can probably get Arizona to help out," Alex says.

"Great. And I'm sorry for grossing you out and embarrassing you," she smiles.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving," Alex laughs before leaving her office.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"And I decided to give Amanda another chance," Jo says.

"That's great Jo. Good for you," Dr Milton smiles.

"And then she screwed me over," Jo states.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But Jo, you should be proud of yourself. You gave her a chance, you don't have to live in wonder thinking what could of been in your relationship," Dr Milton replies.

"Well, that's one way to look at it. But I opened up to her, I revealed things to her that are hard for me to even talk about. It feels like she emotionally robbed me... In addition to stealing several things from my house. I just don't believe her! What nerve!" Jo vents.

"Do you want to talk about how she made you feel?" Dr million asks.

 _ **Why am I not surprised that she asked me that. But I couldn't be happier that she asked. Because answering that question always gives me so much relief.**_

"Honestly, She made me hate her more. And I'm so angry at myself for letting her in," Jo replies.

"Jo, you had no way of knowing what would happen. It's a part of life, you have to let your guard down and see what happens. Yes, sometimes you get screwed over, but sometimes they go well. The point is that you never know until you let your guard down and you try. You've come a long way Jo," Dr Milton smiles.

"Wh... What are you talking about. We're talking about my mother, not David," Jo says.

"Do you remember our very first session?" Dr Milton asks.

"Yes. I.. I refused to talk to you. I sat there for the whole hour session with my arms crossed and I didn't say a word," Jo replies.

I _ **must have been the worst patient.**_

"That's right. And you sat on the couch for two more sessions and didn't say a word. You were very, very guarded. You didn't want to let anybody in," Dr Milton says.

"And no offence, I hated you," Jo laughs.

"None taken, I get that a lot," She replies.

"But make no mistake, I like you now. You're great," Jo says smiling.

"And after the death of your husband you were very, very, distressed. You were hurt and you were grieving. You didn't know what to do, how to handle it all. So you guarded yourself," Dr Milton says.

"Is there a point to this story?" Jo asks confused.

"My point is that you've come so far now Jo. You've let your down guard down. You have jumped mountains. You are in the midst of your grief but you are managing it and you are dealing with it," Dr Milton says. "Do you think you're doing okay?"

"David isn't here any more, and that's not okay, but I'm okay. I do miss him every single day and that's never going to change, but I'm living with that pain and I've learnt that that's okay. It's okay to feel that way. I built a life with him. It is tough but we're managing. And I think I'm doing pretty well. I love my children and they love me. And while we may not have David with us physically we still have each other, and David is with us in spirit, looking down on us and keeping us safe. And that's never going to change. So yes, I'm doing okay," Jo smiles.

 _ **Wow Jo, that was very mature, you go girl!**_

"I don't think I need to see you anymore," Dr Milton says.

 _ **Okay, wow. I didn't see that one coming. I've been seeing Dr Milton every week for so long now, I don't know what I'll do while not seeing her. I don't think I'm ready.**_

"Ar... Are you sure you don't need to see me, just one or two more times?" Jo asks.

"Jo, it's okay to feel anxious about stopping therapy. But you're ready, I wouldn't be letting you go if you weren't. If there's something on your mind, if you need a reality check or just need to talk, you can always come back to me. My door is always open," she smiles.

"Are you really sure? Like 100% sure?" Jo asks.

"Jo, you have come so far and I can only take you so far. The rest is up to you. Some of The best chapters in your life are still to come. Now you need to take the steering wheel and control them," Dr Milton says.

Jo takes a deep breath. "I guess I said it before, we're doing okay," Jo says.

"You are doing just fine," Dr Milton reassures Jo.

 _ **She's right. I am doing just fine. I said it all myself before. I'm living with with my heartbreak and I'm doing just fine. I've come so far and she's right, she can only take me so far. It's up to me to do the rest and I am doing just fine...**_

Jo looks down at her left hand and pulls her wedding ring of her finger and places the ring on the table in front of her, "I'm finally ready to let go of what was and to move on to what could be," Jo says. "I'm ready to let the sun shine again," Jo says proudly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter** **sixteen** **\- November 31st 2029- one year later**

 **Thanks again for all of the love and support. So this is kinda like a part two for the story and picks up a year on from when we last saw the characters. I hope you all enjoy and as always I'm sending you all lots of love and happiness!**

 **Chapter** **sixteen** **Plot:** Jo has an unusual proposal for Alex.

"Dr Maindenway, Dr Karev. How did the surgery to? Is Jackson okay?" Allison Clarke asks as she jumps up from her seat in the waiting room. Her son had been in the hospital for open heart surgery to fix a congenital heart defect.

"Allison, you should sit down," Alex instructs,

"Wh... What's going on? Is Jackson okay?" She asks panicking.

"Allison, When we went to connect Jackson's pulmonary artery to the vessel to return oxygen-poor blood from the lower part of the body to the heart, he developed some complications. Jackson began to code on the table. We brought him back and we completed the procedure. However Jackson had stopped breathing for an extended period of time so our Neurosurgeon is going to run some tests to ensure that there are no deficits," Jo says.

"But... But he's okay now. He's stable?" Allison asks concerned.

"He is currently stable, however is on oxygen support as a pre cautionary measure. He's up in the PICU. I'll take you up to see him," Jo smiles.

"Thank you," Allison smiles.

 **Scene break - scene break**

 _ **Just look at that bond. The bond between mother and child is so Un-breakable, so precious. She almost lost her son today and she's more focused on the fact that he's okay then his potentially deficits. And that makes her such a wonderful mother.**_

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Jo asks as she and Alex walk away from Jacksons room.

"Sure. How about in here?" He suggests as they walk past an empty consult room. Jo nods her head and the pair enter the room. "What's on your mind?" He asks.

"Today's case, it reminded me how precious life is. You can't take anything thing or anybody for granted," Jo says.

"It was certainly an eye opener for everybody," Alex replies.

"And it got me thinking. My baby is growing up so fast, and I thought I was done having kids but I'm not. I want to have another baby. I miss having a baby," Jo says.

"I guess it's hard to realise that kids grow up and stop being little babies," Alex replies.

"And you said you wanted to be a dad and you'd be a fantastic dad Alex. But the only problem was that you didn't have many options," Jo replies.

"What are you getting at Jo?" Alex asks confused.

"Do you still want to be a father?" Jo asks.

"Um, yes. More then anything in the world Jo. But I'm confused," he replies.

"I'm saying lets make a business arrangement. You want a baby and I want a baby so let's have a baby together... As friends of course," Jo proposes.

 _ **Great, he's giving me that face. He probably thinks I'm crazy. But I've seen this happen before, it's not unheard of. And it's worked.**_

"How does that even work Jo?" He asks shocked.

"Well, we'd do up a legal agreement sorting out all of the logistics. Where the baby would go to school, custody, trust fund and everything else. We'd then have IVF and I'd get pregnant using an embryo made up of my egg and your sperm," Jo replies.

"This sounds like a very impulsive decision Jo. You've got four children to think of," Alex replies.

"I know I do. And I've thought about it. The kids would love to have a baby sibling. Zara and Eloise have been asking me for the past few months if they could get a new baby brother or sister and it got me thinking. It's not an impulse Alex. It's what I want and even if you're not on board I'm having another baby," Jo replies.

"How are you going to have another baby if I'm not on board Jo?" Alex asks.

"I got a phone call from a fertility clinic in Middleton last month. David had some sperm stored there years and years ago, since before he met me. They called me to see if I'd like to use the sperm, keep it in storage or have it destroyed. I didn't even know he had it," Jo replies.

 _ **He probably thinks I'm crazy for considering to have my dead husbands baby from beyond the grave. I don't care. It's either David's sperm or his sperm.**_

"Okay, wow," Alex replies shocked.

"Just think about it, please," Jo replies before leaving.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Alex, are you okay? You look ghostly," Meredith says as Alex sits down at a lunch table with her.

"Jo offered to have my baby," Alex replies.

"She what?!" Meredith asks shocked as she spits out her drink.

"She made it sound like a business arrangement. She wants another baby and she knows I want to have a baby. So she proposed that we have one as friends," Alex replies.

"How does that even work Alex?" Meredith questions.

"She said we'd have a lawyer do up all the legal arrangements. Like where the baby will go to school and custody," Alex replies.

"Okay, and are you considering it?" Meredith asks. Alex looks back and Meredith. "Holy shit, shut up! You're considering it!" Meredith gasps.

"This might be my only chance to be a father Mer. I'm a single guy on the wrong side of forty. My time to have a baby is limited. She's offering me what I've always wanted," Alex replies.

"Is it really a smart idea to have a baby with Jo though? She's already got four children and she's a single mother. You guys also have so much history together and Don't you think she's already streched out?" Meredith asks.

"Well she was either have a baby with me or David. So she's having one either way," Alex replies.

"David? David is dead, How would she be having a baby with David?" Meredith asks.

"She found out a few weeks ago that David has frozen sperm. The fertility clinic wants to know what to do with it," Alex replies.

"And how is this baby going to be conceived. Are you guys going to have sex? Because I don't think Jo is ready to have sex again after David. It's a big deal," Meredith replies.

"She's already stated IVF," Alex replies.

"I don't know a lot of things, but I do know that you would be an amazing Dad and I'd hate for you to miss a chance to be one. So if you think it's the right thing to do and you're okay about having a baby this way, then I'm happy for you," Meredith replies.

"I'm only thinking about it. I don't know yet," he replies.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"I'm crazy! I just did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life!" Jo sighs as she enters Steph's office to find her doing charts.

"Oh no, what did you do? Honestly, it can't be that bad," Steph replies.

 _ **Bad? She's got no idea what's coming to her.**_

"Try Freaking crazy insane," Jo replies.

"Just tell me," Steph replies.

"I asked Alex to have a baby with me," Jo blurts out.

"You didn't! Oh my god," Steph replies chuffed.

"I did," Jo replies.

"Well, did you mean it?" Steph replies.

"I did," Jo replies.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Steph asks.

"Because now he probably thinks I'm crazy and insane. I proposed that we could have a baby as friends. I'd have IVF to get pregnant. It's crazy isn't it?" Jo asks.

"I knew this couple who made a pact that if they were still childless and single by 30 that they would have a a bay together. They're doing very well at raising a baby as friends," Steph replies.

"Okay, so that makes me feel slightly less insane," Jo replies.

"Do you want this? Do you want to have another baby?" Steph asks.

"I do. I miss my babies. They're not babies anymore. I miss having a baby. So I do, I want one more baby. And I know this is an unconventional way of having one. But Alex wants to be a dad, and if I can the baby I want while helping him be a dad then why not go for it?" Jo replies.

"Well, if this is what you want to do, then go for it. But please, just make sure it's idiot proof first," Steph replies.

"Don't worry, lawyers will be involved," Jo replies.

"Yay! You're having a baby!" Steph says squealing.

"I know! And if Alex says no I'll still have a baby because I'll just use David's frozen sperm to have one!" Jo says casually.

"Wait, what?" Steph asks.

"I got a call from a fertility clinic back in Middleton last month. David has some frozen sperm stored there that I knew nothing about. They wanted to know what to do with it," Jo replies.

"This is a very interesting day," Steph replies. "But Jo, you have been doing so well at moving forward. You let go of the past and you're moving forward. Do you really think having David's baby is moving forward?" Steph asks.

 _ **Okay, see has a point there. I've been doing so well at moving forward and getting on with my life. Having David's baby would be a massive step backwards. I've come so far.**_

"I guess you're right. That wouldn't be moving forward. But I think that Alex is going to do what I suggested, so it's okay," Jo replies.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Hey, Jo?" Alex asks as he walks into her office.

"Yes," she replies.

"I've thought about what you offered. And I know that this is crazy, but let's have a baby," Alex states.

"We're having a baby?" She asks hopeful

"We're having a baby!" He replies happily.

"You know, I never thought that you'd go for this," Jo says.

"What you are offering is so Unbelievable Jo. And you want a baby and I want to be a father. So for you to help me achieve that is amazing. I can pass up something like this. So thank you," Alex replies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **seventeen** **\- February 7th 2030**

 **Thank you for all the love! I hope up you enjoy and I'm seeing you all love and happiness!**

 **Chapter** **seventeen** **Plot-** What happens when a person from one doctors past shows up at Grey Sloan Memorial. Jo and Alex receive the news that may change there life.

"What does my blood work up say?" Jo asks Arizona as she and Alex sit anxiously in her office awaiting the blood results.

 _ **I'm so anxious, I don't even know why. I was never this anxious with the girls, and they were unplanned. Maybe it's because so much hope is pinned on weather an embryo has stuck to my uterus wall.**_

"Are you sure you want to know?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, we want to know, please, just tell me," Jo begs.

"It's positive, you're pregnant. Around 8 weeks," Arizona smiles.

Jo and Alex look at each other and hug. No words needed to be said because they both knew exactly what each other were thinking.

As they break free from the hug Alex receives a page. "Um, I've gotta go. Is that okay?" Alex says slowly.

"Sure. What is it? Are you okay?" Jo asks concerned.

"Somebody old is here to see me. Are you sure it's okay?" he replies.

"All I'll do now is prescribe Jo some supplements to take as well as some vitamins and I'll do a health check up as well as give her some instructions for a healthy pregnancy. You're not needed here now anyway," Arizona replies.

 **Scene break - Scene break**

"And this is Jo, she's the mother of my baby," Alex says.

"And who's this?" Jo asks inquisitively as she looks up at the woman that Alex was now standing with in Jo's office.

"This is Izzie Stevens," Alex replies.

"Izzie? As in your ex wife Izzie?" Jo asks.

"Yes, that Izzie," Alex replies.

 _ **Wholly crap, she's a lot more beautiful then Alex gave her credit for.**_

"And are you guys okay now? Are you good?" Jo asks.

"After a long and intense conversation, We're good," Alex replies.

"Okay, good," Jo says.

"Congratulations, how far along are you?" Izzie asks Jo.

"I'm 8 weeks. We found out today actually," Jo replies.

"Well congratulations, again," Izzie says awkwardly.

"Thank you," Jo replies. "How long are you back for?" She continues.

"I got a job actually, as a Foetal Surgeon and OBGYN. I start next week," she replies.

"Oh, right," Jo replies. "Well done," Jo replies without knowing what else to say. "Are you single? Married? Dating? Do you have children?" Jo asks.

 _ **Wow Jo, you really need a filter don't you? We need to work on that, you can't go spitting questions out like that to people that you barley know. Especially personal questions.**_

"I am married. We have a son, Luca, who's 10 and a girl, Ashley, who's 7," Izzy replies.

"Lovely," Jo says genuinely. "I bet they keep you on your toes. I know my kids do," Jo replies.

"How old are your kids?" She asks.

"Zara is 10, Eloise is 7, Ruby is 3 and Lily is 2 next month," Jo replies.

"I bet they would. Are they your kids together?" Izzie asks.

 _ **And once again my blunder about asking personal questions causes personal questions for me. I've really gotta get this under control...**_

"No," Jo replies. "They're just mine," Jo replies.

"And are you guys dating, married or what?" Izzie asks.

"Oh, us?" Jo asks laughing "um, no... we're not... we're not together. That would only end in disaster again," Jo laughs.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry that it didn't work out," Izzie replies awkwardly.

"It's fine honestly. It was over ten years ago. And Like I said, I've got four children," Jo replies.

"But aren't you having his baby?" Izzie asks slightly confused.

"Oh, yes, I am," Jo says nodding her head.

"She is," Alex says.

"It's kind of like a business arrangement though. I wanted to have another baby and Alex wanted to... He Needed to be a dad. So here we are," Jo says.

"That's one arrangement," Izzie replies.

"Well It was either my husbands sperm or Alex's," Jo replies.

"Then wouldn't you choose to have you husbands baby? Is he okay with you having another man's baby?" Izzie asks shocked.

"Oh, my husband, my husband is dead," Jo replies.

 _ **Did that sound to insensitive? Like it was too cut throat? Like I didn't care that my husband died? It came out all wrong.**_

"That's horrible. I am so sorry," Izzie replies.

"Having his baby would be a step back. And I've come so far. It has taken me nearly two years, but I've come far," Jo replies.

"Jo and I startedI dated way back when she was at the end of her intern year. We dated all the way through to almost the end of her 5th year and then as Jo likes to say, 'shit happened' we broke up, She moved away and I went to jail," Alex replies.

"I heard about that stint and what the hell were you thinking Alexander Karev?" She asks sternly.

"Let's not talk about it. It happened, it's in the past. I'm moving forward," Alex replies.

"So... there's no romantic attraction between you guys now, what so ever?" Izzie asks.

"Hell no!" Jo exclaims while Alex remains silent.

 _ **Crap, why didn't Alex answer. He doesn't have feelings for me does he? He can't have feelings for me, we're having a baby as friends. Crap Karev, why do you do this too me?**_

"I've gotta go. I've got surgery," Alex says before exiting the room.

"Ha! You have got to be freaking kidding me right? Honey, he's got feelings for you. It's radiating from his freaking body. The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. He's got freaking feelings for you," Izzie replies.

"Oh, no, he doesn't have feelings me," Jo replies in denial.

"Josephine, he has got feelings for you," Izzie replies.

"No, no, you don't understand. He can't have feelings for me, it's been nearly two years, and I've moved on past the worst of my grief, but I still love my husband. I'm not ready," Jo replies panicking.

 _ **This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I can't... I can't have Alex's baby if he has feelings for me. This is a business arrangement and nothing more. I need to find him and ask him straight on.**_

Jo walks down to the OR scrub room, where Alex was prepping for surgery.

"What the hell Alex? You have feelings for me? We're supposed to be having a baby as friends, you can't have a feelings for me!" Jo snaps as she walks into the scrub room.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks.

"You have feelings for me. And the more I think about it and the more people tell me, the more I see it. This is... This is Unbelievable. It can't happen Alex. What ever feelings you have for me you need to get rid of your feelings. Just shove them out of your mind," Jo says panicking.

"You're right. I have feelings for you. I always have and always will. And to be honest when you came back and you'd moved on I was devastated. I love you Jo," Alex confesses.

"You can't Alex, you can't love me," Jo pleads while freaking out.

"Why not Jo?" Alex presses.

"Because I don't love you in that way Alex. I still love my husband!" She snaps. "I have to go," she replies while crying.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter** **eighteen** **\- February 15th 2030**

 **Thanks again for all the love. Sending you all love and happiness. I hope you enjoy this chapter and see if you can point out where a famous Grey's quote is. It's quite easy...**

 **Chapter** **eighteen** **Plot-** Jo revels more of her heartbreak to Alex while continuing to freak out of his admission.

"I want to talk to you about last week," Alex says as he Pops his head into her office. She doesn't look up from her paperwork and instead continues to work. "Jo, please, you've been avoiding me and we need to talk," he says again as he sits down.

Jo sighs and puts her pen down, "Alex... I... I... I don't know what you want me to do... What you want me to say," she replies.

"It's true yes, I have feelings for you Jo. I love you, I've never stopped loving you. And when it killed me when you just left, I continued to love you. I love you. I love you. I just...I did it again. I love you. I do. I just, I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it… I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like — it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by You Jo and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you. And I know that you've been though a lot. But you said you were letting go and moving on," Alex says.

 **Why does life have to be freaking complicated. There are supposed to be no feelings involved in this. It's a business arrangement... You think you have something sorted out but you really don't.**

"I am letting go and I am moving on with my life. But it doesn't mean that I don't love my husband Alex. We had four children together. So yes, I'm moving on Alex. But moving on doesn't mean I still can't love him," Jo replies with tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"And still loving him doesn't mean that you can't love somebody else too," he replies.

"Yes it does. It mans exactly that. Because while I still love him I can't love somebody else properly. Moving on is a process I've been doing it for just over two years now and I'm doing pretty damn well at it," Jo says defensively.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asks.

Jo takes a deep breath in, "No," Jo replies.

"Jo. Come on? We dated for nearly five years. We had so much together. You can't honestly tell me that there's nothing else there can you?" He replies.

"Every night I still have the miracle dream, I'll be lying in my bed and when my eyes start to drift shut it'll happen. It's always the same, exactly the same. Not a single little detail is different. It's 8:42am and I'm lying in bed with the kids. Zara is on my right, Eloise and Ruby are on my left and I'm heavily pregnant with Lily. He will open the bathroom door after taking a shower. The room fills up with the hot steam. He'll walk over to us and he'll sit at the end of the bed. The girls with attack him with cuddles for a minute before he places his hand on my belly. Lily will kick and he grins. He says he's living the dream. I smile and we kiss. He kisses and hugs each one of the kids goodbye and he'll place his hands on my stomach and say goodbye to the baby and he'll kiss her. He then kisses me once more and gets off the bed to leave for work. He gets to the door and he says that he's sorry that he'll be gone for so long. And then I wake up and he fades away," Jo says crying. "And then I'll drift back off to sleep and see him again. He walks Into the bedroom and says that his flight back was delayed and that he's sorry he was gone for so long," Jo says while trying to wipe her eyes.

"I had no idea Jo, I'm so sorry," he replies.

"No, that's right. You didn't have any idea. What I'm going through, it's a process. And I'm not ready and I don't want any kind of romantic relationship with you or anybody else," she replies.

"You're just scared Jo. I think you're using that as an excuse. I get it," he replies

"What are you, my freaking therapist? You don't get it. I'm not scared, my husband died. The man I love died. And you know what? I thought I was further along then this, but maybe I'm not," Jo replies starting to raise her voice.

"Meredith was scared to. She was scared about loving somebody new and getting her heart broken Jo. But I'm not somebody new and I love you,"Alex says.

"But That's why we take it slowly. We'll take it as slow as you'd like. And if there's nothing there then there's nothing there," Alex offers.

"Every single ounce of my being still loves David and I'm still getting over him. And I meant it when I said I don't have feelings for you Alex. I love you in nothing more then a friend way. And I don't want whatever feelings you have for me getting in the way of us being parents to this child. Because my life is complicated enough as it is. And Alex, we work extremely well as friends. And it's not fair for you to think that there might be something here when I still love my husband. So please, knock your feelings for me out of your head," Jo pleads.

 **Okay Jo, that was probably a bit harsh. You didn't need to freak out on him like that. Now he's probably going to hate you...**

Alex looks at Jo, shocked and stunned and doesn't say anything for a few minutes, "alright, if that's what you want," Alex replies.

"And um, it's probably nothing, but I had some cramping when I woke up this morning so I'm going to go and see Arizona at lunch," Jo says.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alex asks panicking.

"Alex, relax. Like I said it's probably nothing. I had cramping at 9 weeks with all my girls. It's just a precaution. I'll be fine," Jo replies before heading out of her office.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To see Dr Milton!" She calls back slightly annoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **nineteen** **\- February 15th 2030**

 **Thanks for the love and support. Sending you all much love and happiness and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **nineteen** **plot-** Jo finds herself in Dr Milton's office for the first time in over a year. And Alex and Jo come to a decision on their relationship.

"Dr Milton, can I come in? I really need to talk to you!" Jo calls out as she knocks on the door of Dr Milton's office.

"Dr Maidenway," she smiles as she sees Jo.

"Can I talk to you? I need a session," Jo says helplessly.

"I was just going to head out for lunch, but I can push it. Come in," Dr Milton says.

"Thank you," Jo replies as she walk into the office. She heads over to the lounge and sits down.

 _ **Wow, I can't believe I'm back here. I haven't been here in over a year so I didn't think I'd ever find myself back here again. But I really need a level head to talk to, a third party. Somebody who doesn't know about Karev and I's screwed up complicated past.**_

"Did you hear that I'm pregnant?" Jo asks Dr Milton as she sits on the lounge.

"I did hear that. Contractions Jo," she replies.

"I don't know that congratulations is the right word to use in his situation," Jo replies as she looks down at the floor.

"Can you tell me why that is?" She asks.

"I'm having a baby with a friend. We're going to raise this baby as friends... Or we're supposed to be anyway. It's very unconventional isn't it?" Jo asks concerned.

"Jo, we live in a world were unconventional things are normal. No longer are we expected to be conventional and make conventional choices," Dr Milton replies.

"But that's the thing... I should of made the conventional choice. I shouldn't of offered. I screwed up," Jo says.

"Can you tell me a bit about the situation surrounding the baby. What made you offer to have... What is the fathers name?" She asks.

"The baby is Alex Karev's," Jo says.

"What made you offer to have Alex Karev's baby?" Dr Milton asks.

"He wanted to have a baby and I decided that I wanted to have one more baby. About a month before I asked I found out David had Sperm stored in a sperm bank, so I was either going to have his baby or Alex's baby. Anyway, I asked Alex if he wanted to have a baby as friends. We'd conceive through IVF and have Lawyers draw up legal paperwork stating what school our baby would go to, custody and things like that. If he said no I was going to use David's sperm to have a baby. However my friend Steph quickly talked me out of that one. And I'm glad she did because having David's baby would be a step back from all the work I've done trying to move forward. But I just thought if I could help Alex while having the other baby that I wanted, then why not," Jo replies.

"Well, it's certainly unconventional, but there's nothing wrong with that. It was very noble of you to offer such a thing and it sounds like you're doing it for the right reasons," Dr Milton replies.

 _ **Right reasons? Wait until you find out about our history. Then you'll be thinking twice...**_

"But our history is starting to complicated things," Jo replies.

"And is that why you're regretting the choice you made?" Dr Milton asks.

"Yes," Jo replies

"So tell me, what history do you and Alex Karev have?" Dr Milton asks inquisitively.

"Well, what history do we not have really? That's the more appropriate question. Dr Karev and I started dating at the end of my intern year. We hit rocky patches just like any other couple. In my fifth year he was constantly shoving me to the side but he didn't see it. He went to propose just as I was breaking up with him. We broke up for a bit but then got back together. We we're okay for a while but he was insistent on getting married. Something I wasn't legally able to do because I was already married," Jo says.

"Did he push you to get a divorce?" Dr Milton asks.

"No, ah, he didn't know. I got married a long time before I met him and he began to get abusive so I ran, changed my name and started a new life in Seattle. But I didn't tell him why I wouldn't marry him, I was too scared, so we broke up. He came home to the loft at the wrong time, jus,led to some conclusions and he nearly beat a man to death. So I did what I've always done and I walked away from the situation. And then you know everything else that happened with David. And then eventually Dr Karev went to jail on felony assault," Jo says.

"And the problem is that he's been in prison for felony assault?" Dr Milton asks.

"No, that's not the problem," she replies.

"I'm missing what the problem is," Dr Milton says.

"The problem is that Alex has told me that he has romantic feelings for me. He wants a relationship," Jo replies.

"And you think it's going to complicated things with the baby," Dr Milton replies.

"It is going to complicated things with the baby. And I'm not ready for a relationship. I just thought I was further along then this you know. I thought I had everything sorted out. But turns out I don't," Jo replies.

"Jo, do you remember what we talked out when dealing with your grief? We talked about the feelings you'd have when starting to date again. What feelings did I say you might experience?" Dr Milton asks.

"Like I'm betraying him. I might feel like I can't love anybody else. I might feel like dating somebody else is wrong. I might make up excuses as to why I don't want to date. I might be in denial. I might feel wrong and bad about moving on and loving somebody else. I might sabotage and screw things up for myself and I'd feel guilty and a mix of emotions about dating again," Jo replies.

"That's right and how did I say you'd know when you were ready to start dating again?" She asks.

"You said I needed to listen to my heart. My heart would know when I was ready," Jo replies.

"And when Alex told you that he still had feelings for you, how did your heart feel?" She asks.

"My heart was racing and buzzing. Like I was a teenager with a crush on the high school forget all captain," Jo replies.

"That feeling Jo, that feeling is your heart telling you that you're ready. However I sensed some hesitation and anxiety in your voice. Can you tell me why that is?" Dr Milton asks.

"I'd be starting over from square one. I'd have to press reset on everything. And I know I know Alex, but somehow dating still makes me anxious," Jo replies.

"Starting over is hard. And it's natural to feel the way you do. But remember, you can go on a date a decide that you're not as ready as you thought you were and then you can stop dating. That's fine. But like we used to talk about Jo, you've got to take the risk, you have to open your heart and you have to be willing to try new things," Dr Milton replies.

"I've already sabotaged it anyway so it doesn't matter. I snapped at him... I yelled at him to knock his feelings for me out of his head," Jo replies.

"And as we discussed, sabotaging your new relationship or a chance of a new relationship because you're scared is something to expect. Alex knows you and he knows your history. So go up to him and explain to him why you snapped and explain your anxious feelings about dating again to him. If your heart is telling you to take a leap of faith on love, then you just need to work up the courage to follow it," she replies.

 **Later that afternoon**

"Alex? Can I talk to you?" Jo asks as she knocks on Alex's office door. He looks up from his paperwork and sees Jo standing there.

"Is it the baby?" He asks concerned.

"Um, Arizona said that the baby is fine," Jo replies.

"Thank goodness," Alex replies.

"I wanted to talk to you about snapping at you earlier. I want to explain myself," Jo replies.

"Jo, you don need to explain yourself to me. I know your hurting and your grieving and I don't have time for any more excuses now,," Alex replies before continuing to do his paper work.

"No, but the thing is I do. I do need to explain things to you," Jo replies. Alex once again stops his paperwork and looks up at Jo.

"Okay," he says. Jo walks into his office and sits down at his desk.

"Firstly I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I could of spoken nicer," she says.

"It did catch me off guard," he admits.

"I sabotaged it. And my therapist said that sabotage is a normal thing to do. So that did make me feel a bit better," Jo says.

"Okay..." Alex replies confused.

"But I yelled at you because I'm scared. I'm scared about what your feelings to me mean and what it would mean for us. So I sabotaged it. It feels so wrong to just do it all again and I feel guilty that I can move on with my life and David can't," Jo explains.

"I know you're scared Jo..." He replies.

"I'm so freaking scared Alex. I'm scared about what this might mean and I'm scared about getting my heart hurt. Because honestly it doesn't feel, like it could take another hit," she admits, "but I do have to press reset and start over, and that scares me Alex. And I just... I don't want to wreck what we have as friends, because it makes me feel so good. But..." Jo says.

"But?" He asks.

"But when I'm around you I feel my heart racing and buzzing. I feel like a 13 year old high schooler who has a crush on the football captain and that makes me feel so incredibly good," Jo says with a huge smile on her face.

Alex smiles, "I'm touched," he replies oddly.

"And I don't want to miss out on what could be because I'm scared. That's not how David would of wanted me to continue living and that's now how I want to continue living," Jo says.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" He asks curiously.

"Wh... What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to give us another chance. Because the feelings are still there," Jo admits.

"Yes. That makes me so happy," he smiles.

 **I am doing this. I am really doing this. I'm starting something new** **and I'm dating again** **. I'm** **letting the sun shine again** **and I can't wait.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty- February 22nd 2030 (10 weeks pregnant)**

 **Thanks for the love and happiness. I hope you enjoy and I'm sending you much love and happiness.**

 **Chapter twenty plot-** Jo and Alex receive shocking news that has them both in a tail spin. Jo and Izzie work on a case together.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Jo asks Alex as she stands in the doorway of his office.

"You betcha I am," Alex grins.

"Good. Because at the ten week appointment we get to see the baby. And I can't wait to meet the little peanut that is growing inside me," Jo smiles.

"Peanut?" Alex asks curiously.

"Yeah, it's what I nicknamed the baby. All the girls were called Peanut until we found out the gender and gave them a name," Jo says.

 _ **Peanut... I think it's cute. I wonder if he does too.**_

"Dr Maindenway, You are too cute," he grins.

"I'm cute, I'm smart, I'm badass and I'm sexy. What more do you need?" She grins.

"A kiss," he says as he walks over to Jo.

"You're pushy, you know that right?" She laughs before giving Alex a kiss.

"Whatever Princess," he grins as they begin to walk over to their appointment.

"Princess. Gee, I haven't got that one in a very long time," Jo smiles.

"That nickname was the start of something special," Alex says as he reminisces about that past.

"Indeed it was," Jo replies. "You thought I was a privileged Richie rich spoiled intern," Jo laughs.

"And boy, I could have not been more wrong about that," he replies as they sit down in the waiting room.

"This feels so weird to say, given everything I've been through and all. But this kind of feels like old times. You and me against the world," Jo says.

"Except you're pregnant and you've got four children," Alex points out.

"Well. There's that, yes. I know I was so scared about dating again but this feels so right. I can't explain it, but it just feels so right and safe. I feel safe with you," Jo replies. "And I want you to know that 'safe' isn't a bad thing. I can't describe it all, but It's an incredibly good thing and makes me feel warm and fuzzy," Jo smiles.

"No, I get it. It feels right for me too," Alex replies.

"And I know that it's never going to be what we had before. But that's good in some ways. It gives us a new direction," Jo says smiling.

"I couldn't agree more," Alex replies before kissing Jo.

"Dr Josephine Maindenway," A woman says as she walks out of an exam room.

"That's us," Jo says as she stands up from her seat. She and Alex hold hands as they walk Into the exam room and see Arizona prepping for the scan.

"Are you guys excited to see your baby?" Arizona asks as Jo sits down on the exam bed.

"I can't wait to see our little peanut," Jo grins.

"This is your dating scan so we will also be able to give you a due date. But I'm sure you know the drill don't you Jo?" Arizona smiles.

"I surly do," Jo smiles.

"This is a first for you Alex, are you excited?" Arizona asks.

"I didn't sleep last night. I was so excited I spent the night researching baby names," Alex admits.

"Aw, that is so sweet. But you are aware that Arizona can't tell the gender of the baby until 12 weeks at the very least. And even that early it's just a most likely," Jo replies. "I found out at 14 weeks with all the girls," Jo adds.

"Let's begins shall we," Arizona smiles.

She places some gel onto Jo's stomach and begins the scan. "Alright, here we go. Here is your baby," Arizona smiles, "and here is baby 2. Looks like you are having twins!" Arizona says excitedly.

 _ **Did she just say what I think she said? Did Arizona just drop the T word? I think I miss heard her, there's no way I can be having twins.**_

"Pardon?" Jo says shocked.

"Twins, you're having twins," Arizona smiles, "here is baby one and here is baby two," she says pointing to the monitor.

 _ **Okay, yep. She said the T word... She said twins and there they are right on the monitor. Two little babies. Wholly freaking crap. That's a plot twist alright.**_

Jo looks over at Alex, who looked to be in utter shock. "Alex? Alex?" Jo asks.

"Yep, I'm here. Still here," he says as he snaps out of his daze.

"We're having twins," she says petrified.

"Twins," Alex replies shocked. "Twins... Twins..." Alex continues.

"Can you slap him for me so he'll say something else?" Jo laughs to Arizona.

"I wish," she laughs back.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Alex, you look petrified," Jo remarks as they walk out of the exam room. In her hand Jo held the first ultrasound pictures of their 'peanuts'. Both babies looked so peaceful and very, very small.

"That's because I am... I am petrified Jo," he replies.

"It's fine, I get it. I was petrified with my first and Zara was just a single baby. I can't imagine how you feel having twins right off the bat," Jo replies.

"Eloise was supposed to be a twin. How did you feel when you found out you were having twins?" Alex asks curiously.

"Much like I'm feeling now. I was scared, anxious and felt like I needed to throw up," Jo says as her stomach churns. Jo looks around for the nearest bit and rushes towards it to be sick.

"Jo, are you okay?" He asks as he holds back her long brunette hair.

"I'm fine. Just the hormones," Jo replies as she wipes her mouth with the napkin that was in her lab coat pocket.

"I didn't see that one coming Alex, just this morning I was pregnant with one baby and then life was like 'plot twist!' It's twins! But it's going to be okay. It's going to be tough with six kids and to be honest I don't know how I'm going to manage. But it will be fine," Jo replies.

"We're lucky really. We get two babies for the price of one IFV cycle," Alex replies.

"Well, when you put it that way," Jo laughs. "Now I have to go. I've got a consult with your ex wife," she replies.

"Are you fine with Izzie working here?" He asks.

"Alex, we've been over this a thousand times. I am fine with her being here," Jo replies. "The old Jo would have been shitless scared that she's here. But new Jo couldn't care less," she adds.

"I love you," he replies.

"I love you too," Jo replies before giving him a kiss.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"So Mia is 34 weeks pregnant. Her baby boy has Spina Bifida and she had opted against Foetal surgery and would rather have the surgery after the birth," Izzie explains as she catches Jo up on the case.

"Hm, odd choice," Jo replies.

"She's a difficult one," Izzie says before they enter Mia's room.

"Good Afternoon Mia," Izzie smiles.

"Dr Stevens, Hi. And you are?" Mia asks as she points to Jo.

"I'm Dr Maidenway. I'm a Neonatal surgeon and the head of Paediatrics," Jo smiles.

"Dr Maidenway is going to be the surgeon that will operate on your little boy after he's born," Izzie says.

"Iv got list of questions for you. You might want to sit down," Mia says.

"Okay, sure. No problem," Jo replies before sitting down.

"What are your qualifications?" Mia asks.

"I am a fully qualified Neonatal surgeon and the head of the Paediatric department," Jo replies.

"No, I mean what are your exact qualifications. Where did you do to Med school? Where did you complete your internship and fellowships," Mia demands.

"Um, I went to Princeton and Harvard. I completed most of my General surgery residency here but I move to Middleton New Hampshire and I graduated my Residency at Middleton memorial hospital that's also where I completed my fellowships in Paediatric and Neonatal surgery. I assure you that I am very well trained and experienced," Jo says firmly.

"How old are you? And do you have any children?" Mia asks.

"Excuse me?" Jo asks.

"I need to know what kind of person you are. If you have children then you understand what I'm going through. If you're young and naïve I don't want you on my case," Mia says.

"I am 39 years old and I have four children," Jo replies.

"Are you pregnant or just fat in your tummy region?" She asks.

"I'm pregnant," Jo replies.

 **Scene break - scene break**

"Wow! The nerve of her!" Jo exclaims as she and Izzie walk out of the room. "She wanted to know more about me then her son's surgery!"

"I told you she was something," Izzie replies.

"Maybe you should of warned me about that one. I would of typed out my biography and handed it to her for her to read over at her leisure. But then again if I gave her my biography she would of seen that I was a homeless hoodlum in the foster care system and she probably wouldn't want me anywhere near her," Jo laughs.

"You were in the foster care system?" Izzie asks shocked.

"Yeah. My mother left me at a fire station when I was two weeks old and then I lived out of my car when I was 16. It's a long story. Hence why I would of needed a biography," Jo laughs.

"Well, you've done very well for yourself. I grew up in a trailer park but I had a mother so that's something," Izzie replies.

"I'd love for us to get to know each other," Jo says.

"Really?" Izzie asks, "because I thought because of what I put Alex through you'd hate me," Izzie remarks.

"Alex asked me to marry him three times... Kind of. I said no and I wouldn't tell him why I wouldn't marry him. The truth was that I was married to a man who nearly killed me and I didn't tell him until I came back after shit happened. I've put him through some stuff too," Jo replies.

"I'd like that then," Izzie replies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty- two- March 22nd 2030 (14 weeks pregnant)**

 **Chapter twenty-** two plot- Jo and Alex find out the genders of their twins. Jo and Steph work together on a case.

"Kids! Hurry up! You are going to be late for school unless you get your bums into gear!" Jo calls out from the kitchen as she assembles Zara and Eloise's school lunches.

"I can't find my shoes!" Eloise calls out.

"Ellie, we talked about this yesterday and the day before that and the day before that! You need to put your shoes away in your cupboard otherwise they'll get lost!" Jo calls back out frustratedly.

"I can't find them though!" She calls back out. "And Zara and Ruby's shoes are gone too! Maybe we have a shoe monster eating them!" Eloise adds.

 _ **Argh! Child, you are doing my head in this morning. Is it that hard to put your shoes away every night? No it's not that hard and If you did then we wouldn't have this problem. They're probably buried in the playroom.**_

Jo sighs and puts her kitchen knife down and walks down to the playroom and begins searching for her shoes. "Kids! You really need to show some responsibly and put your toys away after you use them. If you did maybe I wouldn't have to search through piles of my little ponies, barbie dolls and little people to find missing shoes!" Jo calls out stressfully. "And maybe, just maybe you could put your shoes away too!" Jo adds. Jo turns around and sees Ruby, Eloise and Zara standing in the archway.

"Are you okay mummy? Zara asks.

"Why are you girls not helping me?" She asks. Jo's eyes grow wide as she sees Lily running down the hallway bum naked with a roll of toilet paper that was unraveling behind her. "Wholly Toledo! Girls, you find your shoes, I need to get Lily!" Jo says stressfully before getting up.

 _ **What on earth is happening right now? Breathe, just breathe. It's going to work out.**_

"Lily!" Jo calls out.

 _ **Crap! Is that really the time? That can't be the time. Lunch is not fully made. The kids aren't ready for school and daycare. I'm still in my bathrobe, my hair is half out, my teeth are not brushed and I have no makeup on. I look like hobo Jo. I'm to be going to working looking like freaking hobo Jo. This is not good, not good at all. Shit Lily, what are you doing!**_

"Lily! You're doing a wee all over the floor. We do our wee wee's in the toilet," Jo sighs as she sees Lily peeing all over the floor.

 _ **This is the morning from hell... Just breathe, at least it's not a poo. Opps, no spoke too soon, there it is.**_

 **Scene break**

"Wow, Jo, you look like a hot mess," Steph comments as she walks into the attending's lounge and sees Jo digging around in her handbag.

Jo looks up at Steph and gives her a death stare, "hm, you do not even wanna go there with me this morning," Jo warns sternly before continuing to search through her bag. "Where is it? It can't be that hard to find!" Jo says to herself.

"Jo? Why do you look..." Alex begins before Jo shoots him a glare.

"Dude, just leave it. I got in trouble," Steph replies.

"You look beautiful babe," Alex replies back awkwardly.

"Yes! Here it is!" Jo says victoriously as she pulls out her red lipstick from her bag.

"Jo, you've got two minutes to make yourself look professional... Or at least semi professional because we have a consult," Steph says.

"Okay," Jo replies.

"Stressful morning?" Alex asks.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Now, we've got our scan at 3. Are you still good for it?" Jo asks.

"Ah yes, the gender scan. You bet I am," Alex replies.

"Good," Jo smiles before heading over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

 **In the consult room.**

"Welcome back Elizabeth, James and little Jamie," Jo smiles as she and Steph wall I tot he consult room. Jamie was a 1 year old little boy who had been admitted last month with sporadic twitching of left leg and arm.

"It's getting worse," Elizabeth says as she holds Jamie in her arms

"The twitching?" Steph asks curiously.

"It's happening more and more and just two days ago his left side of his mouth begun twitching," James says.

"We didn't know what to do so we brought him here," Elizabeth adds.

"No, no, it's good that you came here. Dr Edwards and I will take a look," Jo smiles.

Steph begins to do a exam in the little boy, checking his reflexes, eyes and motor ability.

"Okay, the next step would be to get a MRI done of Jamie's brain and some blood work. So I'm going to get our nurse to admit him," Steph says gently.

"MRI. That sounds scary," Elizabeth says panicking.

"It's a very simple procedure. All we'd be doing was taking pictures of Jamie's brain to ensure that everything is okay. It's done exactly as a CT would be, except the images we get are far more detailed," Steph replies.

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth replies.

 **Scene break**

"Oh my goodness, look at that," Steph says as she points to the scan.

"The right side of his brain is dying," Jo replies sadly.

"Rasmussen's encephalitis. We'll have to operate to prevent the condition from spreading. But Jamie is very young. This shouldn't effect his long term development," Steph replies.

"When was Jamie's last CT scan?" Jo asks curiously.

"Um, one month ago," she says as she pulls up the scans.

"Nothing was there," Jo replies confused.

"His condition developed rapidly. We need to operate right away to stop it from spreading," Steph replies.

"I'll prep Jamie while you inform the parents," Jo replies.

 **At least we caught this now. Our body's are at its most intelligent when they're younger. She is only one year old, but yet his baby has the ability to re wire his whole brain without any deficits. Now that's amazing.**

 **after the surgery**

"Well, that went well," Jo smiles as she and Steph watch Jamie get wheeled out of the OR.

"Yeah, couldn't of gone better," Steph smiles. Jo and Steph walk out of the OR and into the scrub room. "So today is the big day. What do you think you're having?" Steph smiles.

"Girls, I think they're girls. And I've had four girls. My body is extremely good at producing girls," Jo smiles.

"Well, you do have a 100% success rate of producing female offspring," Steph replies. But what does Alex want?" Steph asks.

"He wants one of each. One to be his little princess and one to be his linebacker," Jo replies.

"Well you have a extremely good chance of two girls, given your history," Steph smiles.

"That's true. I don't think my body is about to give up the streak now," Jo laughs.

"I'm running late for the scan. Are you right to talk to the parents?" Jo asks.

"Yes... Yes. Good luck," Steph smiles.

 **In the exam room**

"Jo, Alex, are you ready to find out what you're having?" Arizona asks as she performs an ultrasound on Jo.

"Yes! Just tell us!" Alex asks excitedly.

"Well, Twin 1 is a... girl!" Arizona announces. Jo and Alex look over at Each other and smile. "And Twin two is a... Boy!" She announces.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Jo says shocked.

"I get my linebacker," he grins.

"Well Alex, all I can say is that you must have super sperm to make a male baby with me. My body has a 100% success rate with girls... Well had a 100% success rate," Jo smiles in disbelief.

"Well, what can I say?" Alex grins.

"I just don't believe it," Jo replies back amused.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two- April 8th- (16 weeks pregnant)**

 **Chapter twenty two plot-** Jo and Alex have a serious talk about the future of their relationship and what they both want.

 _ **I did it. I can't believe that I did it. All the kids are finally asleep and I get some me time. I never thought they'd go down, well at least not after Eloise raided the lolly jar. But now it's me time. What should I watch? The Bachelor? The bachelorette? The bachelor, yep, definitely the bachelor. Crap, was that the doorbell? Why do people come by this late a night! It's 8:45pm... Okay, so maybe it's not that late...**_

"Who is it?" Jo asks as she gets up of the couch in the front living room a don heads over to the door.

"It's Alex," the voice replies.

 _ **Okay, so the silver lining is that it's Alex.**_

"Hey," she smiles as she answers the door.

"Can I come in?" Alex asks.

"Of course. The kids have all finally gone to bed," Jo replies as she lets Alex into the house.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

 _ **Oh no. That sounded serious. He isn't breaking up with me is he? He fought so hard for this relationship and now he just wants to throw it away. Woah, Jo, put the breaks on. You're getting too far ahead of yourself. Why don't you just ask him?**_

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jo blurts out.

Woah Jo, I said ask, not blurt

"What, no, what makes you think that?" He asks as they sit on the lounge.

"Sorry, You sounded serious. I didn't know what else to think," Jo replies awkwardly.

 _ **Phew, thank goodness he's not breaking up.**_

"I do want to talk about some pretty serious things though," Alex replies

It's a bit late for serious things isn't it. Wait... no it's not... it's only 8:45... I'm getting old...

"What kind of things?" Jo asks

"Us," he replies.

"O...okay," Jo replies. "What is it?" She continues.

"I want to know when you're going to introduce the kids to me as your boyfriend. I don't want you to rush, I know it's going to be a sensitive thing for them," Alex asks.

"It's just not the right time yet. Don't worry, it will happen," Jo replies.

"I know it's only early, but do you want to get married some where down the track? Is that something that you want?" Alex asks.

Jo smiles, "of course it is Alex. I love you," she replies.

Alex gives Jo a kiss on the cheek. "After I have the twins I think I only want to go back to work part time. It'd just be impossible for me to go back full time and to be honest I don't want to either," Jo says.

"Okay," Alex replies nodding his head. "I want us to move in together," he says.

"When the babies are born you can move in here," Jo says.

"Agreed," Alex replies coming to a quick compromise.

"We are very good at this relationship thing aren't we?" Jo laughs.

"It's almost as if we've done it before," Alex laughs.

"That's because we have," Jo laughs back.

"After the twins I want to have another baby," he says.

 _ **What? What the hell did he just say? Did he say what I think he said? That he wanted to have another baby after the twins?**_

"Okay, sorry, what?" Jo asks shocked.

"After our little girl and our little boy are born I want to have another baby. Just one more," he replies.

 _ **Yep, he said what I thought he said.**_

"You want to have another baby? With me?" She asks in shock.

"Yes, with you," Alex replies confused.

 _ **Oh god, how do I crush his hopes and dreams gently?**_

"Are you thirsty? I'm all of a sudden so thirsty. I'm going to grab a drink," Jo replies quickly as she gets up from the lounge and heads Into the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

 _ **Avoidance, I don't think that's the right way to go. But whatever, I'll roll with it for now.**_

Jo returns with her glass of water. "Jo?" Alex questions.

"Gee, all this water has made me need to pee," Jo says.

"You had one sip," Alex says confused.

"It must be the babies. They must be pressing on my bladder," Jo laughs as she gets up of the lounge and runs to the bathroom.

 _ **I've brought myself five minutes max. But then want do I do? Keep avoiding the baby question forever? Because that'll be soooo easy.**_

After a few minutes Jo returns to the lounge, "are you all good?" He asks.

"I'm actually not too sure," she replies.

"You're avoiding Jo. I know what you're doing. I said I wanted to have one more baby and you got all squeamish," he says.

"I thought you might say that," Jo says sadly, "but I don't think I want to have anymore children after the twins. All my pregnancies have taken a toll on my body and I'm feeling this pregnancy so much more then I thought I would. It's just not what I want. I'm sorry because you sounded so hopeful," Jo replies.

"It's not a deal breaker Jo. I'm having two babies with you. I'm just so blessed for that," he replies.

"We should talk about baby names," Jo suggests. "I have a list of girls names that I love. But I don't have any boys names because I didn't think I'd ever have a boy," she laughs.

"Well, Why don't we start with girls names. What's on your list?" Alex asks.

Jo pulls up the notes on her iPhone and heads to her list of baby names. "Okay, get ready, it's a long one," Jo says.

"I'm ready," Alex replies.

"Okay; Bella, Charlotte, Ebony, Isabelle or Isabella, Sabrina, Jasmine, Eden, Alora, Phoebe, Ava, Lucy, Madeleine, Nina, Emerson, Serayah, Zoe, Abigail, Jessica, Allison and Olivia," Jo says.

"Wow, there are a lot of names," Alex states. "But I don't want a name that's too common," Alex replies.

"What do you class as common?" Jo asks.

"Like inside the top 100," Alex says. Jo quickly googles the Names to find the ones that were outside the top 100.

"So, according to nameberry that leaves us with Ebony, Jasmine, Sabrina, Alora, Madeleine, Nina, Emerson and Serayah," Jo says.

"I love Sabrina. It's unique but I don't think that it is that out there either," Alex replies.

"What's on your list?" Jo asks.

Alex goes through his list of girls names and then the pair group together the names that thy liked.

"I love Sabrina the best," Alex replies.

"Me too. I love Sabrina," Jo smiles.

"Me too. But what should her middle name be?" Alex asks.

"I think Madelyn goes well. What do you think?" She asks.

"Sabrina Madelyn. I love it," Alex replies.

"We have our daughters name," Jo smiles.

"Now, what about my Linebacker?" Alex asks.

"That ones going to prove a lot more difficult," Jo replies.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three- April 15th (17 weeks pregnant)**

 **Chapter twenty three plot-** After 2 months of dating Jo officially introduces the girls to Alex as her 'boyfriend'. After weeks of debate Alex and Jo settle on the perfect name for their little boy.

"Girls, you need to clean up the playroom. Remember we've got somebody coming over for dinner," Jo says to the girls as she walks by the playroom and sees it was still messy. As she walks by she places her 2nd earring into her ear.

"You look beautiful mummy," Eloise says as she looks over at Jo.

"Oh, why thank you Eloise," Jo replies smiling. Jo continues to head Into the kitchen to check the casserole that was in the slow cooker.

 _ **Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night the girls find out that Alex and I are dating. They know that the babies inside me belong to Alex, but they currently have no idea that we're dating. I'm a little bit worried how they'll take it, but I can't put off telling them for any longer because otherwise they're going to suspect that we're hiding something, and that could make things worse. So now seems like the prefect time.**_

 **Scene break- scene break**

"Mummy! Mr Alex is here!" Eloise calls out as she peers through the glass window next to the door.

"Let him in and come into the kitchen please," Jo replies as she stirs the casserole.

"Okay," Eloise replies. Eloise opens the door. "Hi Mr Alex. Are you coming to dinner again?" She asks curiously.

"Why yes I am munchkin," Alex replies as he taps Eloise's nose.

"That's the third time this week. Don't you have a home?" Eloise asks concerned.

"Well, I do have a home," Alex replies laughing.

"Mummy wants us to go to the kitchen. I think she's cooking because the house smells yummy," Eloise says seriously.

"Okay then, let's go," Alex replies. Alex sweeps Eloise up and carries her to the kitchen pretending to be a rocket ship.

"Ahhh!" Eloise laughs.

"Well, it looks like you're having fun," Jo laughs as they enter the kitchen.

"I went in a rocket ship!" Eloise exclaims as Alex puts her down.

"Well, it looked like a blast," Jo smiles. "And the rocket ship delivered you just in time because dinner is ready," Jo smiles.

"Yay!" The kids all say before they rush over to the dinner table.

"Wow, that was easy," Alex replies.

"Seriously, I should just bribe my kids with food all the time. My life would be a lot easier," Jo laughs.

 **Scene break- scene break**

"Mummy, why is Mr Alex having dinner here again? Is he homeless?" Eloise asks.

"Oh no!" Ruby replies.

"No Ellie, Alex isn't homeless," Jo replies.

 _ **Oh gosh, The stuff my children think...**_

"Why is he... He here again?" Ruby stutters.

"Well. You girls know that Alex is my friend, right?" Jo asks.

"Yeah. You guys work at the hospital together," Zara replies.

"Alex is more then my friend now," Jo begins.

"What is he?" Ruby asks.

"Alex is mummy's Boyfriend," Jo smiles. Jo looks over at Alex, who had a big smile on his face. Over the past few weeks that had been talking a bout when the right time would be to introduce Alex to the girls as Jo's boyfriend and tonight seemed like the perfect time.

"Mummy, what's a boyfriend?" Ruby asks.

"Somebody who is a boy and a friend," Eloise says.

 _ **Oh Eloise, please stay this sweet and innocent forever.**_

"It's somebody who mummy loves more then a friend," Jo replies.

"She means they're dating," Zara says with a hit of anger in her voice.

"Are you okay about this Zara?" Jo asks.

 _ **Zara is the one I was worried about the most. Yes, she's older but that also means she**_ _ **also**_ _ **understands a lot more then the others do. And the feelings that she is probably going to have are going to be very complicated. Oh gosh, I hope she takes it well.**_

"But what about daddy? I thought you loved daddy!" Zara screams before bolting from the table and out to the back yard. Jo looks over to Alex with a desperate look on her face.

"Sorry," she says before rushing after her daughter.

"Zara, Zara," Jo says as she sees her daughter sitting on the back deck. Zara doesn't look at Jo, instead she chooses to keep staring straight ahead. Jo sits down next to Zara. Zara rests her head on Jo's shoulder and the pair sit in silence for a few minutes enjoying the hug.

"Look at our tree," Jo says as she points to 'daddy's tree'. Zara looks over at the tree. "Do you remember what we said when we decided to plant Daddy's tree?" Jo asks.

"You said that it would help us remember Dad and to always think about him and to always love him. You said it would make it feel like daddy was always still here," Zara says.

"That's right. And your dad is still here with us Zara even though he died," Jo says.

"But you don't love him anymore. You love Alex," Zara replies.

 _ **Oh Zara, hearing you say that just breaks my heart...**_

"Oh Zara, I still love your dad to the moon and back and I'm not going to forget your dad. He and I were so, so happy together, we had you and your sisters. But Daddy died. And when somebody dies you miss them, your heart aches and you grieve for them. But there comes a point where you need to stop being sorry for yourself and continue living your life and be happy. And your daddy would want all of us to be happy again. And when somebody dies your heart will always hurt and you will always miss them but it comes to a point where it's bearable and you can live with it. Goodness knows it took me long enough, Jo says. "Mummy was said for a very long time after Dad died. But Alex makes me happy, very, very happy. And I want to be happy," Jo replies.

Zara looks up at Jo, "I miss him so much," Zara replies.

"I know you do. I still miss him. But there is room in your heart for it to love lots of people. And Dad will always have a spot in my heart," Jo replies.

"Is Alex going to replace my dad?" Zara asks.

"No I'm not," Alex says as he walks out. He sits down next to Zara

 _ **Was he listening this whole time?**_

"I would never ever try and replace your dad. Your dad will always be your dad. But I want to be here for you, I want to help you grow, I want to have fun together and I love you too. I will do things that your dad used to do, like mow the lawn and help you with your homework? But I will never ever replace your dad," Alex says sternly to Zara.

"Promise?" Zara asks.

"I pinkie promise," Alex says seriously. He and Zara shake pinkies. "Now, why don't you tell me some stories about your dad," Alex suggests.

"He used to sneak me chocolate biscuits after I had my desert," Zara says.

"He didn't do a very good job though because I always saw him. I looked the other way though," Jo laughs.

"And then mummy would come into my room and see al the crumbs and ask what they were from," Zara says.

"And dad would say that they were magic," Jo laughs.

"And there was that time when Daddy built a Billy cart and he went to drive it and the wheel fell of and he ran into a tree," Zara laughs.

"Oh gosh, how could I forget that one. I think we've got some pictures. Hold on," Jo laughs as she goes to get the picture.

 _ **What a beautiful moment. Moments like**_ _ **these**_ _ **are why I live. I live to see my children happy and I love that Alex is helping to make her happy. I am so incredibly blessed.**_

 **Scene break- scene break**

They're all watching a movie," Alex says as he walks into the kitchen to help Jo with the dishes.

"Thank you," Jo smiles.

"For the movie? It really wasn't a problem. Your girls all love Disney princess'," Alex replies.

"Not for that. But just, thank you," Jo smiles.

"Okay, For what?" He asks.

"For what you said to Zara. Words can't describe how good that was for her to hear. So just thank you," Jo smiles as she pulls Alex in for a romantic kiss.

"I'm glad that it helped," he replies.

"I know that finding the perfect name for our little girl was easy, but we've struggled to find the prefect name for our little boy. But I think I've got the perfect one," Alex says.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jo asks inquisitively.

"Zachary David Karev- Maidenway," Alex smiles. Jo gasps as she hears the name.

 _ **It's prefect. Everything about the name is just perfect.**_

"I love it," Jo smiles.

"So we have Zachary David and Sabrina Madelyn," Alex grins.

"We have our names," Jo smiles

"They're fantastic," Alex replies.

"I want you to meet him," Jo blurts out.

"Do you mean go to his grave?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. And it'll be good for me too. You know, I haven't been back since his funeral. I couldn't bring myself to do it and I was too emotional to go on his one year anniversary. And I don't know when, but, we need to go," Jo replies.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'd love to meet him," Alex replies.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four- May 16th 2030**

 **Chapter twenty four plot-** Jo and Alex take a trip down to Middleton, ending in a potentially life threatening situation.

"I can't Believe that we're going to Middleton," Jo says excitedly as she and Alex board their 5 hour flight.

"I know that I'm only going to be with you for today, but it's still going to be amazing," Alex replies. Jo was staying overnight in Middleton, however Alex wasn't able to stay the night and had to catch a Night flight back to Seattle to make it back in time for a Lung transplant he couldn't push.

"Well the time we have together will be magical," Jo says. "And thank you for encouraging me stay the night. It'll be good to get away. You know, this will be the first night I've had away from the kids," Jo smiles.

"You deserve it," Alex says as they sit in their seats.

 _ **I will miss the kids while I'm gone, but I'm only going to be gone overnight and I deserve a night away to myself. I just wish that Alex could spend it all with me...**_

"Well, only five hours to go," Jo says. "And thank you for going to David's grave with me. I know it's probably weird for you to meet the man that I started a life with. But it really means so much to me," Jo says.

 **At the Graveyard**

Jo smiles as she and Alex hold hands and walk over to David's grave. Jo takes a deep breath and kneels down to place yellow flowers on his gravestone. She looks at Alex and gives him a kiss before beginning her speech to David, "hi David," she smiles.

 _ **I can't believe that I'm here. I never thought I'd be strong enough to come back here, but coming here with Alex makes me feel so much stronger then I ever have before.**_

"David, I want you to meet Alex. You probably remember him from the stories I used to tell you," Jo says.

"You told him about me?" Alex asks shocked.

"Of course I did. I may have moved on with David but I didn't forget about you Alex. You were still a friend to me," Jo replies.

"I know," Alex replies. He squeezes her hand and she continues.

"I love Alex. He makes me so, so happy. He makes me smile again. He makes me feel like the centre of the universe and he loves me. And it took me a while to get there again, but I do love him. I love him with all of my heart and I'm so excited about the future that we'll have together and all the new memories we'll make together. So, This is where our chapter together ends, and a new one now begins. All of the years when you were here are ending, but I will always remember that we had the time of our lives. But now the page has turned and it's time to make new stories. So I say goodbye, and I'll hold on tight to the memories that we made, because they will never die," Jo smiles lovingly.

"That was beautiful," Alex says before he kisses her.

"I'm not finished yet," Jo replies. "Alex and I have already begun to make our own chapters together. I'm pregnant with twins. We're having a little girl and a little boy, Sabrina and Zachary. We're very excited and I hope that you're excited for us too," Jo says.

"He would be," Alex replies.

"And the kids are great. I don't want you to worry about them because they're doing just fine. Zara is so sassy. She's the one that struggled the most and I knew that she would, she's got the most memories of you. But she's getting through it and Alex is even helping her. Eloise is a little fire cracker. She's got so much energy and such a big outspoken personality. Ruby is getting so big. She's such a little mother hen and Se loves to help anybody she can, although mind you that's only when it suits her. And Lily is growing up so much. She's starting to toilet train now and she's talking heaps. She's such an independent person too, don't try and help her before she's ready for it because she will but your head off when you do," Jo smiles. "We love and we miss you but we're doing okay," Jo adds smiling. "So, I don't want you to worry."

 _ **I am so happy that I did that. I feel an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness. But gosh, am I starving. I feel like I could eat a horse, and I probably will unless I get some food right now.**_

"Let's get something to eat. The babies are starving! And I am too," Jo grins.

"Alright, let's go," he grins.

 **That evening at the airport**

"I'll miss you," Jo says lovingly as she looks up at Alex before he prepares to head into the security check at the airport.

"It'll only be overnight," Alex replies.

"I know, but a moment without you is a moment too long," Jo replies.

"Aw, you're too sweet," Alex says before he kisses her.

"But I am looking forward to having my first night without the kids. No fights, no mess, no body else to look after. Just me, a lot of junk food and guilty pleasure TV," Jo replies.

"Enjoy it," Alex replies.

"Good luck with the transplant surgery. I'm sorry nobody else was able to take it for you. Being the head of the department I really tried to handball it for you," Jo says.

"I know you tried. Trust me, I tried too. But it is what it is. On the plus side I get to save a little kids life," Alex replies.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jo smiles. They kiss before Alex heads into security.

 **The next day- May 17th 2030**

Jo walks down the stairs and down to the reception area at the hotel. "I'm just checking out," Jo says to the receptionist.

"What room where you in?" The woman asks.

"Uh room 211," Jo replies. "Wholly crap," Jo says as her eyes go wide as she feels water trickling down her leg.

 _ **Wholly crap, did that just happen? That couldn't of just happened. Okay, judging by the giant puddle of water underneath me it did just happen. My water can't break now, I'm only 22 weeks pregnant. Okay Jo, calm down, you're freaking. Heck, what am I saying, my water just broke, I'm allowed to freak out...**_

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you okay?" The receptionist asks.

"My water just broke," she tells the receptionist while hyper ventilating.

"Okay, calm down. Why don't you have a set over here while I call an ambulance," the woman suggests as she carefully leads Jo over to the waiting area.

Jo nods her head and pulls out her mobile phone to call Alex. She dials his number and it goes to voicemail.

"Hi Alex. I know you're in transplant surgery right now so you can't answer your phone. But the craziest and scariest thing just happened, I was on the way to the airport and my water broke. So once you're finished you need to get your arse back to Middleton," Jo says before she hangs up the phone.

 **Authors note- part of the graveyard speech was inspired by a song called 'time of our lives' :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five**

 **Chapter twenty five plot-** things get hairy while Jo is in labour.

"39 year old female who's gone into premature labour with twins. Her waters broke half an hour ago and is currently unconscious," the paramedic says as she wheels Jo out of the ambulance.

"How many weeks is she?" obstetrician, Dr Jessica Spellman asks.

"22 weeks," the paramedic replies.

"Oh my gosh, it's Jo. Let's go!" Dr Spellman orders. As she wheels Jo into the ER at Middleton memorial she begins to flatline. "I need a crash cart and some help over her!" Jessica orders as she begins CPR.

"What's happening?" Dr Mark Wright, who was also an obstetrician, and Nurse Sarah James asks as they rush over to Jo and Jessica.

"She's flatlining! We need to get her in for an emergency C- Section right away!" Jessica replies urgently. Sarah heads over to the phone and begins to call up to the OR while Mark helps Jessica. "Charge to 100!" Jessica instructs. The whirl of the Defib machine fills up the room and the paddles are placed onto Jo's chest.

"Clear!" Mark instructs.

"Clear!" Jessica replies after she takes her hands off Jo. Nothing happens so Jessica continues CPR.

"OR 2 will be ready for us when we get there. We can prep her there," Sarah says.

"Charge to 200!" Jessica orders orders.

"Charged! Clear!" Mark yells as he places the paddles onto Jo.

"Clear!" Jessica replies. Mark places the Defib paddles on Jo and they begin to get sinus rhythm.

"She's got bradycardia, let's get moving and Page Dr Allison Hugh's and Dr Jane Proudman !" Jessica orders. Jessica, Mark and Sarah rush Jo over to the lift where they would head up to the OR.

When they get to the OR they Prep Jo and get ready for the emergency C- section.

 **Scene break- scene break**

"She's haemorrhaging!" Dr Spellman yells as she and Dr Wright deliver the babies. Baby one had been delivered and they were now delivering the second baby. Paediatric surgeon Dr Allison Hughs was currently trying to revive the first baby.

"Baby one is breathing," Allison announces as she puts the incubated baby in the humid crib. "Jane, I'm going to take this baby up to the NICU. Will you be okay with the second baby?" Allison asks.

"I'll be fine. Go, go," Jane orders. Allison nods her head before leaving with the first baby just as the second baby was delivered. Jessica hands her to Jane while she and Mark attempt to find the source of the bleeding.

All of a sudden the monitors begin to beep. "She's flatlining! Commence CPR, I'll bag her!" Mark yells. Jessica nods her head and they begin to resuscitate Jo.

"Baby number two is breathing. Sarah, take her up to the NICU. they know you're coming," Jane instructs as she places the tiny baby into the humicrib.

"Where do you want me?" Jane asks as she heads over to Jo.

"Find the bleeder! As soon as the nurse gets back with the blood we will start pumping them through. But she's lost a lot of blood, she'll need a transfusion when she gets back up to the ward," Mark instructs. Jane begins to find the cause of the bleed.

A moment later a nurse walks in with five units of O-neg blood.

"Thanks Patty! Let's hang the blood!" Jessica says. Patty heads over and hangs the units of blood.

"I've got it!" Jane announces as she finds the bleed and she stops it.

"Her blood pressure is normalising, and her pulse is coming back," Jessica says relived as she watches Jo's heart rate climb on the monitor.

"Let's finish up quickly. Dr Josephine Maidenway, don't you dare scare us like that again!" Mark demands.

 **Up in Jo's room**

Jo was now out of surgery and recovering up in maternity. Jo's best friend from Middleton, Dr Jasmine Harper was sitting next to Jo, waiting for her to wake up. She had been out of surgery for about an hour, so she'd wake up any minute now.

Within half an hour Jo begun to stir, "Ja... Jasmine?" Jo asks as she comes too.

"It's me Jo, it's Jasmine," Jasmine says as she grabs onto Jo's hand, "page Dr Spellman!" Steph shouts out.

"Wh...what happened?" Jo asks as she winces in pain. "Oh god, owe," Jo winces.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm going to push 10 of morphine for the pain," Jasmine says as she looks at Jo's chart. She washes her hands and puts some gloves on to administer the morphine into Jo's drip. She had a tray containing morphine all ready to go, as per Dr Spellmans request.

"I feel loopy now," Jo giggles.

"Yeah, morphine will do that to you," Jasmine replies.

"Hey, your hairs sparkly and there's a rainbow above your head," Jo giggles, "and your eyes are full of pretty colours, have they always had unicorns in them?" Jo giggles.

"Nope, pretty sure that's just the morphine talking," Jasmine says.

"Now there's stares falling from the roof. We should get that checked out, that needs to be checked out. Hey, Hand me your phone," Jo requests seriously.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that," Jasmine replies.

"Aw, come on. It won't take me long. Hey, maybe you can dial the buttons," Jo giggles.

"I don't think so," Jasmine replies.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Maybe they can look at the unicorns in your eyes," Jo giggles.

"Wow, sounds like someone's having fun," Jessica says as she enters the room.

"Hey, You have such pretty hair. Did you know your hair was pretty. Oh, and look at that, it's rainbow now," Jo laughs.

"Okay, alright then. Jo I think I'll come back in a hour to explain your situation to you," Jessics says.

"No, no, tell me now. I wanna know now," Jo whines.

"You are far to high to understand anything that is about to come out of my mouth. I think I'll wait. Jasmine, stay will her okay. Make sure she's good," Jessica says before leaving.

"Aw, she's a party pooper," Jo giggles.

 **An hour later**

"Okay Jo, have we come down form our morphine high yet?" Jessica asks as as walks into Jo's hospital room.

"I think so," Jo smiles.

"She's still kinda high. But she can take this," Jasmine replies.

"Okay," Jessica replies. "Jo, you had your babies," Jessica smiles, "they are up in the NICU and are doing as well as can be expected

"You mean like, boom, no babies in my belly anymore?" Jo asks.

"Jasmine, I thought you said she could take this?" Jessica asks.

"Jo, grow up and be the responsible pain in the arse I know you as!" Jasmine quips.

"Sorry, sorry," Jo replies.

"They are up in the NICU and are doing as well as can be expected. We'll know more in a few hours," Jessica replies.

"When can I see them?" Jo asks.

"You can see them in a few hours. Currently Dr Hughs is with them and ensuring that they are doing okay and she is doing a full work up and assessment on them," Jessica says. Your baby girl..."

"Sabrina Madelyn," Jo replies.

"Sabrina weighs 8.6 ounces," Jessica says. "Do you have a name for your little boy?" Jessica asks.

"Zachary David," Jo replies.

"Zachary weighs 9 ounces," Jessica smiles.

"Wh... Why can't I remember anything? What happened?" Jo asks panicking.

"Okay, here goes..." Jessica says before she proceeds to explain to Jo what had happened to Her.

"You had us worried for a few minutes there Jo," Jessica grins.

"Just keeping you on your toes," Jo replies back.

 **Back in Seattle**

Alex scrubs out of surgery and grabs his phone from his pocket. He sees that he has one missed call from Jo and retrieves the voicemail she left.

"Hi Alex. I know you're in transplant surgery right now so you can't answer your phone. But the craziest and scariest thing just happened, I was on the way to the airport and my water broke. So once you're finished you need to get your ass back to Middleton," he hears her say and his face turns white.

"What is is Alex?" Meredith asks as she notices his facial expression.

"Jo's in labour. I have to get back to Middleton!" He replies quickly before leaving the room. He rushes over to OR three where Arizona was scrubbing out of surgery. "Arizona, I need you to come with me. Jo's gone into labour back in Middleton," Alex says panicking, "I.. I need you because you're the best surgeon to look after my extremely sick children," Alex says.

"Oh my gosh, of course," Arizona says before they quickly head out of her OR.

"I'm coming too," Meredith says as she meets up with them in the hallway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six- May 17th 2030**

 **Note: Bold and italics in this chapter indicate Alex's thoughts.**

 **Chapter twenty six plot-** Alex, Arizona and Meredith head down to Middleton to see Jo and the twins.

"Alex, what are you going to do with Jo's kids?" Meredith asks as they rush down the hallway.

 _ **Shit, the kids. I forgot about them, crap. Geez, that sounds really bad. I love them all to death. I guess with all the chaos they kind of slipped from my mind.**_ _ **Gosh, that's a really bad thing to say…**_

"Shit, I don't know," Alex replies as he stops dead in his tracks.

"Well you have to think of something, you are her boyfriend. And it's not like Jo can do anything," Arizona replies.

 _ **That's where she's wrong. I'll give Jo a call and see what she wants done. She might want the kids to come up and see her, although I highly doubt it at the moment. But I'll give her a courtesy call considering they are her kids.**_

"I'll call her. I'll see what she wants done," Alex replies. He pulls out his iPhone and heads over to his contacts. He presses Jo's contact information and dials her number. The phone rings three times before it is answered.

"Hello Dr Maidenway's phone, Dr Jasmine Harper speaking," Jasmine says politely as she answer's Jo phone.

 _ **Jasmine Harper? Who the hell is Jasmine Harper and why is she answering my girlfriends phone? Hold on, that's getting out of context. I'm so stressed my head isn't on right.**_

"Hi, my name is Alex Karev can I speak to Jo please?" Alex asks.

"I'm so sorry. We gave Jo another high dose of pain medication about a half hour ago and now she is out cold sleeping. Even if we could wake her up she wouldn't make any sense," Jasmine replies.

 _ **Another dose? What was she on before?**_

"Okay Crap," Alex replies.

"Are you the father?" Jasmine asks. "Hold on, your name rings a bell. You're also the ex boyfriend," Jasmine gasps.

 _ **Okay, so she clearly knows about me. She must of been one of Jo's friends when she was in Middleton. That makes sense. I mean, how else would she know about me?**_

"Yes and I'm also the ex-boyfriend that is now the current boyfriend. How are the twins?" He asks.

"They are doing as well as can be expected and they are in fantastic hands," Jasmine replies.

"And how is Jo?" Alex asks concerned.

"It was a difficult birth to say the least. But she's doing alright," Jasmine replies.

 _ **Okay, so she didn't give much away but at least I know something. But Jo, she's only doing alright. The birth must of been a hard one. She's one trouper.**_

"I'm going to be on the Next flight from Seattle to Middleton. When she wakes up please tell her that. And tell her not to worry about the girls, I'll figure something out," Alex replies.

"Okay," Jasmine replies.

Alex hangs up the phone and places it into his pocket. "She's out old on pain Meds. Now what am I going to do with the kids?" Alex asks panicking.

"I know she had them last night, but why don't you see if Steph will take them again tonight. Then when Jo is no longer high you high can figure out what to do," Meredith suggests.

 **Steph! Why didn't I think of Steph. Of course she'll watch the kids for us.**

"Okay, good idea. Where is Edwards?" Alex asks.

"I'll page her," Meredith replies.

 **At Middleton memorial**

"My girlfriend is here, Alex says as he, Arizona and Meredith rush over to the reception desk at Middleton memorial hospital.

"What was her name and do you know why she's here?" The nurse asks.

"Josephine Wilson... Crap, Maidenway. Her name is Josephine Maidenway and she's just had twins," Alex says anxiously. The woman types Jo's name into the computer and pulls up her file. Ah, she's up on floor five on Maternity room 7. Just take the lift up to floor five and the head left and go straight down the hall. The nurses at the reception desk will be able to direct you to her room," she smiles.

Alex, Arizona and Meredith rush up to level five and head over to the nurses station. The nurse directs them to Jo's room. they had down the hallway Jo's room was four doors down to the right. as Alex walks in he see's Jo was fast asleep in bed, and a woman with long black hair was sitting next to her.

"Excuse me, who are you?' Alex ask as he walks over to the lady.

"I'm Jasmine Harper, we spoke on the phone. You must be Alex Karev, and who are you guys?" she asks, referring to Meredith and Arizona.

"Im Dr Meredith Grey and this is Dr Arizona Robbins," Meredith replies.

"Where are the twins?" Alex asks.

"In the NICU," Jasmine replies.

"And where is that?" Alex asks.

"Just follow the signs down the hall," Jasmine replies.

"And where is your chief's office?" Alex asks.

"Um, up on level six. Take the lift up and follow the signs,"Jasmine replies confused.

"Arizona?" Alex asks.

"I'm on it. Don't worry. I'll get privileges," Arizona replies before she leaves the room.

"Um, our Paediatric and Neonatal surgeon's are fantastic," Jasmine replies.

"I know they probably are. It's just Arizona is better, much, much better," Alex replies.

"I'm going to go now that you're here. My pager number is on the desk if you need me. But I'll come and check on her later. Dr Spellman and Dr Wright will be in when Jo wakes up," Jasmine says before leaving the room.

 **Scene** **break- scene break**

"Dr Jane Hughs, this is Dr Arizona Robbins from Grey Sloan Memorial hospital in Seattle. She's going to be handling the Maidenway twins from now on," Chief Jonathan Barns says as he walks into the NICU with Arizona.

"Wait, what?!" Dr Hughs exclaims, "why?"

"The babies father has requested that Dr Robbins look after the twins. And Dr Robbins is the best in her field. So I am choosing to honour the parents wishes," Chief Barns replies.

"This is Unbeleivable! I am fantastic at my job," Dr Hughs replies annoyed.

"I know you are, and I'm not doubting your ability. But Dr Robbins is going to handle the case from now on," Chief Barns replies.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven- June 17th 2030**

 **Chapter twenty seven plot-** Jo and Alex hit a bump in the road with one of the twins. Alex has a proposal for Jo.

 **Note: Bold italics now go back to indicating Jo's thought.**

 **Sabrina Madelyn Karev- Maidenway- 1 pound 7 ounces- 4 weeks old**

 **Zachary David Karev Maidenway- 2 pounds- 4 weeks old**

"Jo, Alex, how are you today?" Arizona asks as she walks Into the NICU at Middleton memorial. It had been one month since Jo had given birth to the twins and ever since then Arizona had been looking after Sabrina and Zach.

 _ **Look at them, I can't believe that they're so tiny, so precious. Looking at them they're so fragile and I can't believe that they're ours. I'm so exhausted, I don't sleep anymore and I live my life in constant worry that something bad will happen. I don't even leave the hospital most nights. Usually I sleep in an on call room. My heart stops every time the cardio monitor makes a different sound. My heart breaks every time they're faced with set back and set back. They have the world against them and I feel like that that's my fault, that I failed them. I had one job and that was to keep them both inside of me until at least 37 weeks and I couldn't even do that...**_

"We're doing better. How are our babies?" Jo asks.

"She feels guilty," Alex replies.

"Jo, we've talked about this. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about this situation. These things happen for no reason and as neonatal surgeon you know that better then anybody," Arizona says firmly.

 _ **I know she's right... I tell parents that nearly everyday. But it's a different kettle of fish when it's you...**_

"Deep down I know that. But it's hard," Jo replies.

"I know," Arizona replies. "Now I need to discuss something important with you," Arizona says.

"Oh no, what is it?" Jo asks panicking.

"Jo, calm down, we don't even know what it is yet and you're already panicking," Alex instructs.

"I can't help it. She said that it was important," Jo replies.

"Sabrina has developed necrotizing enterocolitis. Part of her large intestine has died and she Will need to have surgery," Arizona says.

"When?" Alex asks.

"That's the other thing. Sabrina is also showing signs of a low grade brain bleed. We're monitoring it and we're hoping it goes down, but..." Arizona says.

"But you don't want to operate on Sabrina's bowel until her brain bleed goes down," Alex says.

"We don't want to operate with her brain bleed. We'd like to wait until it goes down so I'm going to give her some medication to see if that helps," Arizona says.

"But what about the NEC? Waste will start to pass through the blood stream and abdominal cavity and can in turn cause life endangering infections," Jo replies panicking.

"The risk of the brain bleed getting worse during surgery is just too high. We'll give antibiotics to help prevent any infections. However if we get to a point where we have got no other option then we will operate," Arizona replies.

"Are you sure that that's the best option?" Jo asks concerned.

"Jo," Alex replies as he places his hand on her knee.

"I wouldn't be suggesting this if I wasn't 100% sure. Jo, I know you're nervous, but you have to trust me," Arizona replies.

 _ **I know I need to trust her, and I do. But being a doctor makes the situation ten times worse. I know exactly what can go wrong and that scares me...**_

"I know. And I do," Jo replies.

"How's Zach going?" Alex asks.

"His lung infection is subsiding and his breathing is improving. We're going to need to get another scan of his heart this evening but it looks like the murmur has fixed its self," Arizona smiles.

 **That night**

"Alex, Jo, I've got fantastic news," Arizona smiles as she enters the NICU where Jo and ales were watching the twins.

"Is it Sabrina? Has her Bain bleed subsided?" Jo asks hopeful.

"The medication had worked and Her brain bleed has gotten to a point where it is no longer a risk when operating. We're going to take her Into the OR to repair her NEC right away. And while we're repairing Sabrina's NEC the nurses are going to take Zach over to to CT to get another scan of his heart and we're also going to do another full work up of blood and check his respiratory functions," Arizona says.

"That's fantastic news!" Alex and Jo smiles.

"Can we wait in the waiting room? I can't wait in here with no babies," Jo asks Alex.

"Of course," Alex replies.

 _ **I am so pleased that Sabrina is getting surgery, but I'm also so scared. But Arizona is a fantastic Surgeon and I know she'll do a great job. I guess that's just my mother instincts.**_

 **In the waiting room**

"So I was thinking that the girls could come down again this weekend," Jo says as she and Alex sit in the waiting room of the hospital.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. I really miss them," Alex replies.

"I miss them too. Face timing each day is just not cutting it. I just wish they could be here all the time," Jo says.

"Me too. But they can't miss school," Alex replies.

"Steph is a life saver. Honestly, I don't know how I can thank her enough for looking after the kids... What the hell are you doing!" Jo gasps and her eyes grow wide as she notices Alex kneeling on one knee in front of her. He pulls out a ring from his pocket and holds it up with two fingers.

"Marry me Jo. You are the love of my life and I don't ever want to loose you again," Alex says.

"Alex," Jo interrupts, however he keeps going.

"And I know that we're going through a lot right now but we can get through it. And this will only cement our love," Alex continues.

"Alex?" Jo interrupts again.

"And I know that you might not be ready so we don't have to rush into anything. We can wait until next year to get married if you'd like," Alex says ranting.

"Alex, will you so just shut up for a second?" Jo asks.

"You're freaking out aren't you? I knew it. It's too soon isn't it. I just thought..."

"Shut up Alex! Of course I'll marry you," Jo grins.

"You will?" He asks surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised Alex," Jo laughs. "Now put that bloody ring on my finger and kiss me you fool before I change my mind," she grins happlily. Alex puts the ring on her finger and the pair kiss.

 _ **I don't believe it. I'm happy but surprised. I'm in shock I think. How long did he have that ring for? Was he planning to do that then? Or was it just spontaneous. But that doesn't matter because he's just made me one very, very happy woman.**_

 **After the surgery**

"How is Sabrina?" Jo asks anxiously as Arizona walks up to them, who were still in the waiting room.

"The surgery went extremely well. We only had to remove a small portion of her large intestine and we'll monitor her with scans," Arizona smiles.

"Oh, that's fantastic. When can we go up and see her?" Alex asks.

"She's still up in recovery. But Zach is now back in the NICU. You can go up to see him and the nurses will bring Sabrina in when she's ready," Arizona smiles.

"Thank you so much," Jo smiles.

"That's okay. Oh, and congratulations by the way," Arizona smiles.

"Pardon?" Jo asks.

"The ring on your finger. Congratulations, it's about time," she smiles.

"Thank you," Jo smiles as she gets up and hugs Arizona.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight**

 **Chapter twenty** **eight** **plot-** Jo and Alex take an important step.

 **So I'm sorry, this chapter is only a very short one, about 600 words. However I wanted this chapter to only focus on one thing and when you read the chapter hopefully you'll know why.**

"We should get married," Jo blurts out as they leave the NICU. The pair were leaving to get something to eat, under orders from Arizona, who promised to stay with the twins.

 _ **Wow Jo, you really haven't worked on this filter thing yet have you? You're still blurting everything out. But on the happy side of things, that wasn't at all a bad thing to blurt out...**_

"We are getting married. Do you remember the events that happened a few hours ago? We got engaged," Alex replies smiling.

"No, I mean that we should get married right now," Jo replies.

"Right now? Don't you want to get married in a big church and have a fancy ceremony?" Alex asks.

"After everything I've been through I've learnt that life is too short to wait around. I mean, you could get hit by a bus tomorrow," Jo replies.

"Wow babe, that's kind of morbid," Alex replies.

 _ **Okay, it kinda was. He has a point there. But it could also be true...**_

"But it also could be true. And I don't want to ever Think about a day where I have to wake up without the person I love by my side. I've done it before and it killed me. And I don't want to loose you ever and I don't want to waste a single moment that I have with you not being married to you. So let's get married now," Jo replies.

"Where will we go?" Alex asks.

"There's a chapel here. It's up on level three. Let's go," Jo instructs.

 **Scene break- scene break**

"Are you sure you want to get married this way?" Alex asks as he and Jo stand in the chapel before the priest.

"You mean in my dirty jeans and the blouse that has stain marks from my leaky boobs? Yes, I'm sure," Jo smiles.

"Do you..." The Priest says.

"Alexander Karev," Alex replies.

"Take.." The Priest asks.

"Josephine Maidenway," Jo says.

"To be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in help until death do you part?" The Priest asks.

"Look at the time," Jo instructs Alex.

"It's 4:35pm," Alex replies smiling. He knew exactly what this meant.

"It's 4:35pm on June 26th. That's the exact time, on the exact day we met 18 years ago," Jo smiles.

 _ **I don't believe it. The exact time we met 16 years ago and on the exact day. What are the odds for something like this? A million to one? Probably mor**_ _ **e**_ _ **like a billion to 1. It doesn't matter anyway, because it's happening and It feels like a romantic fairytale, like something you'd only see in the movies.**_

"I do," Alex smiles.

"And do you, Josephine Maidenway take Alexander Karev to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" He asks.

"I do," Jo smiles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he instructs.

 _ **I feel it. I feel our lives beating as one and it feels so good. I feel as though nothing can stop us, that nothing can possibly tear us down. I feel on top of the world, and I'm so glad that Alex is here with me.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty nine**

 **8 weeks later- 20th August 2030**

 **Chapter twenty** **nine** **plot-** Jo and Alex prepare to have the twins transferred to Grey Sloan memorial.

 **Sabrina Madelyn Karev- Maidenway- 5 pound 3 ounces- 12 weeks old**

 **Zachary David Karev- Maidenway- 5 pound 5 ounces- 12 weeks old**

"Are you sure that the girls are strong enough? They're still so little," Jo says as Arizona explains that the twins were going to be moved to Grey Sloan via medical helicopter.

"They will be perfectly safe. They are in great hands. I will be I will be there the entire time and Jo, both you and Alex can be there with me," Arizona explains.

"I'm just scared, that's all," Jo replies.

"I know you are babe. I'm scared too, but we'll get through this," Alex replies. He grabs Jo's hand and she squeezes tightly. She turns to face him and looks into his eyes.

 _ **It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. As I look into his eyes I can tell it's all going to be okay. Alex Karev, I don't know how you do it but you always have. The ability to make me feel so safe and makes me feel like everything is okay. Even when I have the universe against me you still somehow manage to make me feel like that. And I love that. Even though the twins have the world against**_ _ **them**_ _ **I know that they're going to be okay. And that's because Alex makes me feel that way. And I couldn't be more grateful to have him.**_

 **At Grey Sloan Memorial**

"I can't believe this is it," Steph exclaims to Meredith as the pair wait on the helicopter pad waiting for the impending arrival of Alex and Jo's babies.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on my babies. It was a magical and amazing feeling. I haven't even met these babies yet, and I can already tell that I'm going to have that same feeling," Meredith smiles.

"Me too," Steph replies.

"I can't believe that Alex is a dad. Alex Karev is a freaking father," Meredith grins.

"Here they come!" Steph exclaims as she sees and hears the helicopter approaching. Steph and Meredith take a few steps back and brace themselves for the helicopters landing. When the helicopters lands they rush over to it and open the door.

"Are you ready to meet your godchildren?" Jo grins. Alex and Jo had named Meredith and Steph to be the godparents.

"You bet," Meredith replies.

"Absolutely," Steph replies.

 **Scene break- scene break**

"How are you guys going?" Steph asks Jo as she walks knot the NICU room that the twins were in. Jo and Alex had set the NICU room up to comfort the twins and to make it feel like a home.

"Much better now we're back here. My whole family's together again," Jo smiles.

"You've really made this place look like home," Steph comments.

"Alex and I got married," Jo blurts out.

 _ **Wow Jo, this blurting thing. You don't have a filter. Maybe if you tried to ease somebody into a conversation like this in seats of blurting it out they wouldn't react so shocked. Well, what's done is done, but girl, you really need to remember to work on it...**_

"You what!" Steph exclaims as he eyes begin to practically pop out of her head.

"We got married," Jo smiles.

"When did this happen?" Steph exclaims.

"8 weeks go," Jo replies back while smiling.

"And you wanted this long to tell me why? It's been 8 freaking weeks!" Steph exclaims.

"I'm sorry," Jo replies. "I never intended on waiting this long to tell you but it just happened. Actually I never intended on coming back from Middleton Engaged, let alone married, but It kind of just happened, you know?" Jo replies.

"No, I don't know. So how about you tell me?" Steph says as she pulls up a nurses wheely seat and sits next to Jo.

"Well Sabrina went into surgery and Zach went to have some scans and checks done so Alex and I were in the waiting room and then he kinda just proposed. Then later that day I suggested that we go and get Married in the Chapel. We ended up saying 'I Do' at the exact time and day we met over ten years ago," Jo replies.

"Wow, thats kinda like a real life fairytale," Steph exclaims.

 _ **She's right… It is like a real life fairytale when you think about it….**_

"Anyway now we're married and we're here," Jo smiles.

"Where is Karev anyway?" Steph asks curiously.

"He's gone to get some food," Jo smiles.

"But he's back now and he's brought Arizona," Alex smiles as he walks into the NICU.

"Well, I don't fancy eating Arizona, but hey? I'm hungry," Jo replies with a grin.

"I brought you chips for that," Alex laughs.

"The twins are doing exceptionally well given everything they've been through. You guys made them tough. You did a great job," Arizona smiles.

 _ **She's right we did do a great job. After everything they've been through they're still alive. We did a great job...**_

"How long before they can come home?" Alex asks curiously.

"I'd like to keep them here at least until they're due date. At this stage I'm confident Sabrina and Zach will get to come home in six weeks," Arizona replies.

"Thank you for everything you're doing. You saved they're lives. I don't know how we will ever repay you," Jo smiles.

"You don't ever have to," Arizona smiles before leaving the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

 **Chapter thirty plot-** After four and a half long months the Twins finally get the okay to come home.

 **Four weeks later- September 20th**

 **Sabrina Madelyn Karev- Maidenway- 6 pounds 1 ounce**

 **Zachary David Karev- Maidenway- 6 pounds 5 ounces**

"How are the twins today Dr Robbins?" Jo asks as she walks up to her in the NICU.

"They are both wonderful. Sabrina is now 6 pounds and 1 ounce and Zach is 6 pounds and 5 ounces," Arizona smiles.

 _ **Wow, I can't believe how my my precious babies have grown. They've gotten so big and that makes me oh so very happy.**_

"Alex will be up once he finishes his surgery," Jo says.

"How have you been since you started back working?" Arizona asks as Jo interacts with the twins, who were currently in the same incubator. The lid of the incubator was now open and the twins had been doing well enough to not need it closed anymore.

"Well, it's been better then I expected. I know I'm still department head and that comes with a lot of work, but being part time has really taken a load of my schedule," Jo smiles.

"What's it like having your husband job share head of Paeds?" Arizona asks.

"Fantastic. It really has. I was nervous at first because of the fact that we were married. I didn't want it to cause too much stress on our relationship but it really hasn't. We're on the same page about everything," Jo exclaims.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear it," Arizona replies.

"I think I'm going to bring Zara and Eloise in to see them this afternoon, is that okay?" Jo asks hopeful.

"Of course it is. As long as they're not sick of course," Arizona replies.

"They have been asking to see the twins all day yesterday. You wouldn't think that they only saw them the day before yesterday," Jo laughs.

 _ **I love seeing how much the older girls love the twins. Ruby and Lily are too little to really understand what's going on and while they have seen the twins they don't ask about them nearly as much and Zara and Eloise do. It must be an age thing.**_

"They're keen. I love to hear it," Arizona smiles.

"When do you think Alex and I will be able to take Sabrina and Zach home?" Jo asks hopeful.

"We're still right on schedule for the due date, don't worry," Arizona smiles.

"Woohoo," Jo says victoriously.

 **Two weeks later- October 14th 2030**

Today Jo woke with a huge Spring in her step. Today was the day she and Alex had been waiting on for the past two weeks. Today was the day that their precious twins could come home.

 _ **I can't believe today is here. It both excites and frightens me. They've come so far and the prospect of leaving the safety net that is the hospital has me a little on edge. A cold with a Mirco-Premmie is never just a cold. A cough with a micro-Premmie is never just a cough. But in saying that today is a day that we both have been waiting for for so long. And I just can't wait to have them here.**_

Jo walked to the shower and got herself ready for the day. She put on a pair of jeans and a blue singlet. She then walked out into the hallway and grabbed her earrings from the table that was outside of the main bedroom.

 _ **Yum! Something smells soooo good. Alex must be cooking breakfast. Oh, and would you look at that, the girls' rooms are all empty. He must have got them all up. How did I not wake up during any of that?**_

"Baby, this smells great. Thank you so much for getting the girls up and ready," so smiles before she kisses each of the kids good morning. They were all sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying their breakfast.

"Toast?" Alex offers.

"Um, I'd love some," Jo smiles. "Thank you," Jo says as she grabs her plate off Alex. Jo heads down to the dinner table and grabs out her breast pump. She places the bump onto her breast and begins to express some milk for the twins while eating her breakfast. Alex joins her at the table.

"It always amazes me how you do that," Alex remarks.

"Do what?" Jo asks curiously.

"How your body can make food for another two humans and you can eat while you pump the milk out. You don't even wince or complain when you pump and I know it's very painful," Alex remarks.

"Oh it is very painful. It's like having someone bite your nipple constantly. But I've done it four times already, it really doesn't faze me," Jo laughs. "Now, are you ready for today?" She asks.

"I am more then ready. I've been waiting for this day for too long," he replies.

The pair were going to drop Lily and Ruby off to Steph's house for the day while Zara and Eloise were going to remain with them.

 **At the hospital**

Jo holds Eloise's hand and Alex hold's Zara's hand as they walk through the main entry of the hospital.

"Good morning," Meredith smiles as she and Izzie walks over to the family.

"Hey," Izzie smiles.

"Morning," they both reply.

"Mummy, I have a question," Eloise says.

"Go ahead baby," Jo replies.

"Well, how are babies made?" She asks. Jo stops dead in her tracks with a fearful look on her face and looks over to Alex, who was equally as surprised by the question.

 _ **Crap. How am I supposed to answer this question. I thought I had another year at least... And then I was expecting the question from Zara...**_

Meredith chuckles, "this is gonna be good," she smiles.

"Oh dear," Izzie says anxiously.

"It's very simple Ellie. We learnt about it at school in sex ed. The mummy and the Daddy..." Eloise says before Alex covers her mouth with his hand. "Hey!" She moans.

Jo takes a deep breath and bends down to Eloise's level.

"We'll, um... Ah... Um, well you see when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much," Jo begins to say before stopping when her daughter interrupts her.

"No, how was my friend Jessica's baby brother Luke made? He was never in his mummy's tummy," Eloise replies puzzled.

"Oh, um, a medical procedure made him," Jo replies.

"Why did a medical procedure make a baby?" Eloise asks.

"Well, Luke's mummy and daddy wanted to have another baby, but Luke's mummy couldn't grow the baby in her stomach so Jessica and Luke's Aunty Abi offered to grow the baby inside of her tummy," Jo says.

"Did the doctors decide that they'd have a boy baby?" Eloise asks.

"No, the doctor doesn't decide when the gender of the baby is. That's up to the chromosomes," Jo says.

 _ **Okay... I'm pretty sure I'm drowning here...**_

"What are they?" Eloise asks.

"They're like letters. The Mummy gave the baby a letter X. And because the daddy gave the baby the letter Y it was a boy. But if the baby had given another letter X then the baby would have been a girl," Jo says.

"Why did Jessica's daddy get to pick Luke's gender?" Eloise asks.

"Well, he didn't really get to pick it because he didn't know what letter he's was giving the baby," Jo says.

"I don't get it though. How did Jessica's mummy and daddy make a baby inside her Aunty?" Eloise says frustrated.

"Um," Jo says Stumped as she looks to Alex.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to answer that question," Alex replies helplessly.

"I do!" Zara says excited.

"No you don't," Alex says quickly.

 _ **How the hell does Zara know? I bet she's just egging me on. All she's done is a very very basic sex ed class at school. I was there. She's great at doing that, at taking the Micky out of me when she's sees I'm drowning. Now, How do I make Artificial insemination and Petri dishes sound good? I'm pretty sure I'm screwed no matter how I answer this question.**_

"Do you know how when you make a cake you need dry ingredients like flour, and wet ingredients like Egg and an oven to bake it in?" Jo asks.

"Yeah," Eloise replies.

"Well, The doctor went inside Jessica's mummy and got the wet ingredients and Jessica's daddy gave them the dry ingredients. They mixed it all together and it went inside of her Aunty for nine months to Bake," Jo explains.

"That's cool! I wanna bake a cake inside of me!" Eloise says.

"No! No you don't! Eloise Paige Maidenway get that idea out of your head!" Jo says sternly.

"Yeah, you don't want that. Trust your mummy on that one. That's something you only want to do when you're an adult and in a very serious and responsible adult relationship," Alex adds.

"But you and mummy decided to have a baby and you guys were just friends," Zara replies.

"I thought mummy explained it all to you?" Alex asks.

"She did. But now your contradicting her and it's very confusing. You guys have gotta get your act together otherwise Eloise will be confused too," Zara replies.

"Okay. Thank you for your wonderful wise words of wisdom," Alex replies laughing.

Meredith laughs, "what?" Jo asks.

"I have never heard a more hilarious conversation about how babies are made," Meredith says, "I thought I was bad at it when Zola asked me," she smiles.

 _ **Well the kid did kind of blindside me and**_ _ **she screwed**_ _ **me over with the question...**_

"I'm not going to tell them that a doctor's collected eggs from the mummy using a giant needle and that the daddy peed in a cup and then they were fertilised in a Petri dish in a lab and then placed them inside of the Aunty," Jo whispers to Meredith.

"Fair point there. I give you an A+ for creativity. I would have never of thought of that one," she smiles.

"Wow, five girls. I don't envy you guys that's for sure," Izzie says.

"Please, don't judge me," Jo laughs.

"I am a parent like you Jo. I have every right to judge you. The fact that I don't is because you're my best friends Wife and I like you," Meredith replies.

Jo looks over to Izzie. "Oh, No judgement here. Like I said you've got five girls, I don't envy you. I actually feel bad for the girl when they start dating. Alex is going to to watch over them like a hawk and probably go on every date with them," Izzie replies.

"No guys are getting a chance coming near my girls until I'm dead. And even then I will have trained little Zach to protect his sisters and stop their fragile hearts from getting broken," Alex replies protectively.

"See what I mean?" Izzie asks.

"Oh yes, I feel bad for them already. But hey, I'm going to let it happen because I don't want our babies to grow up. Their growing to fast as it is," Jo replies smiling.

Alex, Jo, Eloise and Zara head up to the NICU where they were given the discharge papers and information for the twins. They had both just passed the infant carrier test with flying colours and were all ready to come home.

"Thank you for everything Arizona. Thank you for getting us our babies," Jo smiles as she picks up Sabrina's carrier and Alex picks up Zach's carrier.

"You are the best friend somebody could have," Alex says.

"You're welcome," Robbins replies.

"I know it's our job to help save lives, but I can't thank you enough. We will never be able to thank you enough," Jo says getting emotional.

Arizona walks over and gives Jo a much needed hug. "Are you ready baby?" Jo asks Alex.

"I am more then ready," he replies. "And please don't take this personally. But it's going to be fantastic not having to see you everyday," Alex grins.

"Likewise. Now you guys will be just fine. Just trust your instincts. You'll know what to do," Arizona replies.

"Let's do this again," Jo smiles.

 _ **I guess this is the start of a new adventure...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty- one**

 **Wow guys, shot his is it. This is the final chapter in 'A place in this world.' I would like to take a moment to thank my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. ;) Your support, your reviews and you PM's meant the world to me and they continued to inspire me to write, even admist some negative reviews. I love you guys!**

 **I would like to thank anybody who reviewed or even took the time to follow and favourite my story. I love you guys too. :)**

 **So, I am starting to think about writing a sequel, what do you guys think? Do you have an plot ideas you want to be explored. If a sequel is going to happen I'm going to need plot ideas, lol.**

 **Needless to say I am very proud of what this story has become. It took me a lot of courage to post this story as it's something very different from what I've read and very different from anything I've written before. I'm also very proud and happy with how this story has ended. I hope you guys love the ending just as much as I do.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Butterflysparkle97**

 **Chapter thirty** **one** **plot-** The Karev- Maidenway family find their place in this world.

 **One week later- October 22nd**

"You can't be late home this afternoon. Remember?" Jo asks as she stands in the kitchen making school lunches for the girls.

"Whys that?" Alex asks joking.

 _ **Ahhh! Karev, don't do this to me today! You know very well why!**_

"Because we have family photos. You know that Alex," Jo says stressfully.

"Yes, don't worry. I know that and I will be there right on time," Alex says.

"Thank you," she replies.

"Refresh my memory. Where is it again?" He asks.

"Alex!" Jo says stressfully.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Alex says before he walks around the kitchen counter and gives Jo a kiss.

"Jerk! Don't do that! This is stressing me out enough as it is," Jo says hitting him in the arm.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it doesn't have to be stressful Jo," he replies.

"Yes it does Alex. This is a family tradition, it started when Zara was born and I've done it every single year since. It's documenting how we as a family have changed and grown throughout the years. And this is your first one, it needs to be something special," Jo replies.

"Alright, just breathe. It'll be alright,"

"Are you still taking Lily and Ruby to daycare?" Jo asks.

"Sure am," he replies.

"Okay good. Because once I drop Zara and Ellie off to school I'm taking the twins and we're going to pick up everybody's outfits from the lay-by at Target," Jo says.

 _ **I can't wait to see this picture. It's going to be fantastic. I love documenting every year how our family has changed and grown. It makes for great memories.**_

"Alight, Ruby, Lily, let's go munchkins," Alex says.

"Okay Daddy," Lily says back. Ruby and Lily get down from the table and head over to Alex Lily grabs hold of his hand.

"Love you babies," Jo says before she gives the girls each a huge kiss. "Love you too. I'll see You at 4pm," Jo says to Alex before giving him a kiss.

"Love you," Alex says before leaving with Ruby and Lily.

"Mummy, can we stay home from school to help you look after Sabrina and Zach?" Eloise asks curiously.

"That's a very sweet thought and I love that you want to help mummy. But you have to go to school," Jo replies back smiling as she puts some of the breakfast dishes into the sink.

"But why? You get to stay home from work and you save people's lives. That's a very important job to miss Mummy," Eloise says seriously.

"Mummy gets to stay home from work because she's on Maternity leave," Jo replies.

"What's maternity leave?" Zara asks confused.

 _ **Okay, so that's not a question I was expecting to answer**_ _ **when I woke up**_ _ **today. But hey, I can't complain about them wanting to learn...**_

"Well, maternity leave is when a woman gets paid to stay home with her baby after she's had it," Jo replies.

"But you had the babies ages ago," Zara says.

"I know. But mummy told the government that this is when she wanted to take her maternity leave. So the government gives mummy six weeks of paid maternity leave to stay home with the babies," Jo replies.

"Only six weeks! That's a very short time mummy," Eloise says.

"Well, mummy can have more time if she wants it. But she won't get paid for it," Jo replies as she zips up Zara's lunchbox.

"But who's saving all the babies while your at home?" Eloise asks.

"Another doctor is saving them. Her name is Dr Lowe," Jo replies. "Now you girls need to grab your school bags otherwise so we can get going because otherwise we are going to be late," Jo says.

 **At the hospital**

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Alex asks as Jo walks into his office wheeling the twins in the pram.

"Oh, well the twins missed you and wanted to see you," Jo grins. Alex gets up from his desk and walks over to the twins, who were fast asleep. He plants a kiss on each of their temples and admires them sleeping.

"Hi my beautiful babies, hi," he said in a childish tone. "Babe, they're asleep so what was this visit really for?" Alex asks grinning.

"Aren't I allowed to miss you either?" Jo asks grinning as she walks her way into Alex's arms to give him a kiss.

"Not when I know there's an alterer motive," he replies grinning.

 _ **Damn, he knows that's why I'm not really here. I thought I was doing an incredible job at acting. Well even**_ _ **obviously**_ _ **not. I guess I can scrap actress of my list of back up careers if surgery ever falls though...**_

"Damn, not subtle enough am I?" She asks.

"So, why did you pay me a visit on this fine day?" Alex asks.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that you need to be home by..."

"4pm. I know," he replies.

Jo laughs and gives him a kiss, "I'm sorry. I'm being a pain aren't I?" She asks.

"You just want this to go perfectly. It's a family tradition and I'm happy to make it our family tradition too," he replies.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" She asks.

"Frankly I don't know," he laughs before kissing her.

 **At the photo shoot**

The sun was setting and the wind was blowing to create a picture perfect moment in Lincoln Park where the Karev- Maidenway family were having their family photos taken.

 _ **This is perfect. I could not if asked for a better day to do this. Everything is just so great. How in the world did I get so lucky. When David died I never thought I'd be happy again, I never thought I'd see the sun shine again. But here I am and I'm happy and everything is just great. It's funny how life works out In the end.**_

"This is just perfect," Jo grins as she and Alex attempt to get the four very active girls into position. Jo was wearing a simple long white dress with a denim vest and a ring of flowers in her hair. Her long black hair was curled and free flowing down her shoulders. Zara and Eloise had a white dress on with subtle pink and yellow vertical stripes evenly spaces out on the bottom half of the dress. The girls both had a ring of flowers in their hair and their brunette hair was left flowing straight over their shoulders.

Ruby and Lily had simple Tan colour dresses on that had a ruffle skirt bottom. They too also had a ring of flowers in their brunette hair was styled the same way as Zara and Eloise's was.

Zach was wearing a cute grey and white onesie while Sabrina had a pink onesie with a ruffle skirt. Alex was wearing denim jeans and a white long sleeve shirt.

"Alright, are we ready for this?" Jo asks the kids.

"Yes mummy. I'm getting hungry," Eloise says.

"We won't be too mush longer. You guys have been amazing. Let's just let Mummy and Daddy get into position with Zach and Sabrina and then we're good to go," Jo says.

Jo and Alex get into position with the kids. Jo and Alex were sitting in the middle, with Jo holding Sabrina and Alex holding Zach. The pair were sitting with their legs to the side. Huddled into Alex's side was Lily and next to her was Eloise. Huddled into Jo's side was Ruby and next to her was Zara.

"Alright all say 'fluffy unicorns' on three," instructs the photographer. "One, two three!" He says.

"Fluffy unicorns!" They all laugh and Jo and Alex kiss as their perfect family portrait was taken.

 **End quote** **(authors narration)** **: We're not perfect, nobody is. Life is not perfect, nobody's is. Life is a messy unpredictable roller coaster with twists and turns and ups and downs. But we do the best with what we are given and somehow we make it all work. It's life darkest and hardest moments that define us, that make us who we are. When those dark moments happen and your met with so much tragedy that you can barley breathe, it feels like your heart has been physically taken out of your body. We find ourselves having to lean on family and friends to get through them. But when you start see the sun you have to start again, because no matter the luck it's never the end, and it only takes one step to make a whole new beginning. And who knows; That one step could be all you need to start over and to find a place in this world again.**


End file.
